The Compeller
by LivenLifeUp
Summary: When a wolf falls for a vampire, it can only lead to trouble. But what if said vampires' only wish is to be human again? SethxOC. Based in first book with different story line. Rated T for a reason. I don't own twilight R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight fanfic, please be nice! C= R&R **

Chapter 1

_Just keep running, you don't need it, it can't control you. _

_But I _want _it, I _need_ it. _

_NO, I _don't._ I can't. I'm human, I'm human, _I'm human.

I continued to run, faster than possible for a human, but not as fast as I know I can. The thought of eating food makes me gag. The thought of drinking makes my throat want to burn, except the thought of drinking blood. I feel like a hormonal crazed teenager. I am only fourteen, I have never felt the need to do anything until now and that is to drink blood.

The world smelled funny; everywhere I turned I smelt more and more blood, some pleasant, some far from it, but all mouth wateringly amazing yet it was horrible. A new smell engulfed my presence. I nearly gagged at the smell. I could smell wet-dog. Not just one. Two. Three.

I was in the middle of the woods; last place I knew I was in was Forks. I was something large, move fast from the corner of my eye, within a second it was gone. I spun around; searching for any evidence of what was tracking me, searching for a way out. I took in a breath, even though there was no need, turned and ran as fast as I could away from where I saw the moving figure. The wind was running through my long brown hair, which meant whatever was following me easily had my sent by now. I ran faster. I saw to more creatures running in line with me, one on either side, just a few feet away.

_I could easily take them on, by the looks of them their only over-grown dogs. I can lift up cars for goodness sakes, what could a couple of dogs weigh? But what happens if they over-power me? I never thought I'd have an empowering urge to drink blood. What if I'm not the only creature in this world with symptoms like my own? _

I continued to run, but I wasn't getting any stronger, I could feel myself slow down but my predators were already out-running me. They had one this race. I came to a cliff-face. I could attempt to climb up it? There was no time. I was dead for sure. I turned around and saw three large wolves emerge from the dark forest. The middle one was bigger than the other two, with big brown eyes and similar fur. The wolf to my right was grey and had black spots and looked eager to fight, to kill. The third wolf, the one to my left, had a very feminine way about it, but was just as eager to kill me as the bigger one.

I backed up against the cliff edge. I searched for an escape root, a way out. There was none. I was cornered, and scared. The wolf on the right growled at me, he was ready to fight, but all I did was slide down onto the ground, with my knees against my chest and started to cry, well cry as well as I could. The centre wolf was very surprised at my reaction; he was waiting for me to give up the act he thought I was putting on. Only it wasn't an act, I was alone, scared and dying with thirst.

I heard one wolf leave, the grey one, but the other two stayed and watched me intently. Within minutes I heard the wolf return, but now there were two more creatures with it, a man and a woman, who both smelt just like me. I hadn't stopped crying and my head had been buried in my hands since I started to cry. I felt a re-assuring hand being placed on my shoulder, the hand started to make a circling motion on my back. It was the woman and her touch was cold and hard, yet it felt warm and loving on my back. I got up and hugged her, not to her surprise, but to everyone else's. I continued to sob into her shoulder, while she rubbed my back. She was fairly tall with shoulder length brown hair. She had a motherly era about her. She cared. She didn't know who I was, what I was and she cared for me. And that meant a lot.

"It's ok, everything will be alright," she whispered into my ear, and I believed her. I stopped crying and rubbed my nose even though there was nothing to rub away. I came away from her hug and looked her in her eyes; they were very dark, almost black, unlike mine that were red. She had a smile on her face, and her hair fell on top of her shoulders. I looked in the direction of where I heard the man appear. Along with the three wolves was a tall, blond man with similar eyes as the woman. He looked, also, as if he wanted to help, as if he cared. But his expression was slightly confused, he seemed almost surprised.

"My name is Esme," said the woman when I turned to face her again, "and this is my husband Carlisle," she indicated to the man who smiled at me, I wanted to smile back, but I was still a little confused as to who these people were.

"We are just like you," Esme continued.

"An over-hormonal fourteen-year old girl, who instead of being allured to boys, is turned on by the smell of blood?" I said bluntly, which seemed to surprise everyone, even Esme. I sighed and sat down on the ground and hugged my knees. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You need to come with us," stated Esme, reassuringly.

I scoffed "The last time I heard that I ended up in a dumpster in an ally way, a mile away from my sorry excuse for a house, and that was before I was changed."

"We can help you, there are more of us in our family, who have all gone through what you are going through, we won't let anything happen to you," Esme pleaded. I looked up into her eyes; they were the eyes of someone who cared.

"You promise?" I asked her.

"I promise." She declared, and held out her hand, I took it and got up. I looked at the man, Carlisle, and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. There were three more people there, and the wolves were gone. There was a boy and a girl, who looked very alike, both tanned, with dark hair and eyes, and in the middle was a taller boy, with also tanned skin and dark hair and eyes, both the boys were extremely good-looking. I looked at Esme, slightly confused.

"This is Leah Clearwater, Embry Call and Jacob Black," She smiled at me, introducing the three people.

"Would I be totally off if I said that he was the one who wanted to kill me most?" I asked indicating to the man where the grey and black wolf once stood, I presumed to be Embry Call. He straight away blushed and took a great interest in the ground. The one called Jacob Black nudged him in the side.

"Sorry about that" Embry said sheepishly "you know, you newborns can be very entertaining."

"Dude!" the one know as Leah exclaimed.

"Sorry, not cool," Embry said quickly, still not meeting me in the eye.

"That apology would be a lot more meaningful if you would look me in the eye," I sneered. Embry's eyes came to mine, something changed. I felt a sudden power over him, as if I could control his every move. "Apologise" I stated.

"I do apologise, ma'am," Embry said as if he was in a trance. His eyes wouldn't move away from mine, until he bowed, and the trance was broken.

"Dude what was that?" whispered Jacob to him afterwards.

"What was what?" asked Embry confused, Jacob looked straight at me. Everyone did, apart from Embry who really had no clue what was going on.

"We better get you home," said Esme, as she grabbed my hand and took off at a lightening pace, I being forced to follow. Carlisle was directly by her side. After minutes, we came up to a large house, with big glass windows and fancy cars around it. There was a tall, brown haired boy, around seventeen, who smelt like me, Esme and Carlisle, standing in front of the house. Half a second later he has right in front of me, staring into my eyes, searching for something in my mind, he was in my thoughts. Why should a stranger be granted entry to my thoughts?

_OUT! _As soon as I thought that one word, the boy stumbled backwards, soothing his temples, as if he had a migraine.

"Well aren't you something," he half growled, half chuckled. But I should be the one laughing as there was no way he would be gaining access to my thoughts ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I took so long to update :L But I have changed the first chapter slightly but it's all good the way this fanfic is written it is that all the werewolves are well "shifted ;)" That's Irish humour for ye all. And Bella doesn't know the Cullen's yet, but this fanfic isn't really about her and Edward that much. But anyways…on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone looked at me with a funny expression on their faces. They were more shocked than surprised.

"What the-," Carlisle started but trailed off. He had a fascinated look on his face. He came closer to me and stared into my eyes. This bothered me very much. I felt un-comfortable with how close he was to me.

"Step away," I said to him and he did, he seemed bothered by this.

"How did you do that?" He asked astonished. The dark haired boy and Esme were standing beside Carlisle, almost ready to fight me.

"What are you talking about?" I said warily. _I told him to step away and he did, what's wrong with_ _that? So I told him to do something? Why are they acting like I am some sort of freak!_

"You influenced me to do something against my own will," explained Carlisle.

"Can't everyone do that?" I asked confused.

"No," said the dark haired boy bluntly.

"You said that you people were just like me!" I screamed at Esme. I felt betrayed, exposed. Suddenly another boy appeared, he had blond hair and dark eyes, he was smaller than the others, his presence made me immediately calmed me down. I took a deep breath. "Why did you lie to me?" I asked Esme, who was on the verge of breaking down and crying.

"We are, you're just a little more special than us," Esme explained, "You, like Edward and Jasper here, have a special ability. Jasper has the ability to, well kind of calm people's emotions down, Edward can read minds and well you can sort of control them."

"Bryan did say something about needing me for something," I muttered to myself. Bryan, the guy who turned me into, well this, said that there was something big coming, and he needed someone like me on his side.

"Who's Bryan?" questioned Carlisle, who was very interested in my back story. I silently debated whether to tell him or not, but common sense won me over.

"He's the guy who did this to me, he was a friend..." I trailed off, the thought of Bryan made my heart hurt.

"The guy who turned you into a vampire?" asked Edward.

"A what?" I laughed, loudly. _I'm not a freaking vampire!_

"He didn't tell you what you are?" asked the boy with blond hair.

"I know _who _I am, I don't need that back-stabbing asshole to tell me who _I_ am," I thought I stated very matter-of-factly, I hadn't realised that I had been screaming. "And I am defiantly _not _a vampire, vampires don't even exist! They're a myth! A legend! Fiction!"

"No, their very much real, um, sorry what is your name?" asked Carlisle.

"Lisa, and vampires don't exist and I am not one!" I stated.

"Lisa, you can run at impossible speeds, you can lift weights with little effort that no human can even budge, have you fed yet?" Carlisle stated. I knew what he meant by fed, as what I am was only now becoming clear to me.

"No," I said. Everyone seemed shocked at my answer.

"How are you not like blood-crazed then?" asked the blond boy.

"Why should I be 'blood-crazed'?" I asked, "I'm not addicted to it, as if it's a drug, should I be?"

"Yes," stated the other boy-known as Jasper- bluntly. I stared at him confused.

"Yes Jasper s correct, you should be going mental with just human scent," explained Carlisle, "When we you turned?"

_Ok today is Thursday and I have been running for, hmm, about three days, so Monday?_

"Monday, I think, but I'm not really sure it's all kind of a blur," I muttered, I looked up to baffled expressions. "What?"

"You mean you were turned not even a week ago and you're not absolutely blood crazed!" declared Jasper. I laughed at this, a lot louder than I expected I would.

"Blood crazed! That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" I laughed even harder. Once I regained myself I was greeted by shocked expressions of the other _Vampires_. "What you guys don't actually expect me to _drink_ blood?" I asked sarcastically.

"No freaking duh!" exclaimed another bigger man or Vampire.

"_Emmet_," Carlisle said through gritted teeth, he had a pained expression. "You're just so intriguing.." he mumbled but trailed off.

"Why?" I asked. And so Carlisle explained. He explained everything. What I am, who they are-the Cullen clan-, who ruled us-The Volturi-, about the werewolves and their history, humans, what we drink and how they ended up here.

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you," he whispered when I said nothing to his explanation to what I am now. "And I am telling you, we are going to hunt down this crazy vampire that has done this to you and rip him to shreds then burn the pieces" added Esme, through gritted teeth. We were currently sitting in the massive living area of the Cullen's mansion. The house had glass instead of walls in the hallway; everything was so open and bright. We were sitting on one of the three sofas in the living room. Two other female vampires had joined us; Alice-who was small and had brown hair-and Rosalie-who was tall with blonde hair-both were stunningly beautiful. Alice was currently sitting beside Jasper-both looking very comfortable- and Rosalie was sitting almost on-top of Emmet.

"You don't have to do that," I mumbled. But my words were drowned out as the room exploded with shouts of fury from everyone.

"What do you mean we don't have to?" Rosalie was screaming.

"Ok has he brain-washed you too?" asked Emmet.

"What was his name again?" There's Alice.

"You're only fourteen! He shouldn't have done that to you!" Esme was declaring. The only three that weren't saying anything was Edward, Carlisle and Jasper. It looked like they were having some sort of mental conversation, well they probably were. _I wonder what about?_

Suddenly, everyone stopped yelling and mentally communicating. There was a sudden smell of wet dog, which was far from pleasant, but something was different, not all of the smells were unpleasant. One smell, for me, didn't actually smell that bad, _Weird._ I saw out the corner of my eye, Edward nodding slightly to Jasper at this Carlisle straightened slightly.

I looked out of the window and saw four figures emerge from the forest. I recognised the first two as Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. There were two other boys with them but I never got a look at them as I sat down defeated in the couch. I rubbed the palms of my hands against my eyes and sighed frustrated. Esme put a reassuring hand on my back but I shrugged it off- I wasn't in the mood to be comforted. The three men and Leah came up to the door, Edward let them in.

"So this is the newborn," declared one of the new men, he was defiantly the biggest of all four of them, probably Sam-the Alfa- Carlisle had told me about it. I had my palms still rubbing my eyes-God my eyes are itchy-.

"What's it to you?" I mumbled through my hands. I heard Emmet chuckle from behind me. "Emmet shut up," I muttered, not in a controlling way but more a playful way so I didn't force him to do it. He attempted to muffle his laughter but a few snickers escaped. I shot up, ran over to him at an impossible speed and shoved him against a brick wall, which he made a massive dent in. Before he had a chance to regain himself-as I had got him off guard- I was on-top of him, ready to punch the living daylights out, when two pairs of strong hands pulled me off of him. I looked up to see Edward and Jasper tugging me to the opposite end of the room to everyone. Neither Edward or Jasper were looking at me, they were both looking away, so I couldn't meet their eyes. We discovered that I could only 'compel' people when I was looking them in the eyes. I struggled against their grasps but they were stronger than me, so I gave up and they dumped me onto the floor. I stood up and brushed off the back of my jeans. I gave Edward and Jasper a death glare but they didn't receive it as they refused to look at me.

I finally got a look at what I had done. I put my hands up to my mouth as I gasped. "Esme, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. I didn't know that would happen, just, ugh! Emmet you're so annoying!" I yelled in frustration. I sunk into a squat position and rubbed my hands against my eyes again.

"Why the HELL are my eyes so freaking ITCHY!" I screamed at nobody in particular. The room was so silent; all that could be heard was the breathing from the four werewolves. My ears suddenly felt like they were bleeding. I clasped my hands over my ears and screamed.

"Will you SHUT UP!" I finally screamed at the four werewolves. I stood up and faced them, I finally got a look at them. Jacob Black was just how had been last time I saw him as was Leah Clearwater. I saw the two new men, well one man and a boy. The man who I think is Sam, he was big and muscly he had dark hair and eyes to match he was also a lovely tanned colour; I know this because either himself, Jacob or the other guy was wearing a top, just denim shorts. My gaze finally came onto the last remaining wolf guy. That's the moment when I fell in love, as soon as his eyes met mine, something changed, in both of us. I could feel it. This guy had tamed skin also and had Black hair and dark brown eyes. In fact he looked just like Leah Clearwater who had a brother called Seth! I had fallen in love with Seth Clearwater, and he had fallen in love with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**My exams are over baby! 'Bout bloody time too! C= I have about five poems practically embedded inside my brain, let alone two years' worth of French and Irish….God school sucks! Anyways on with the chapter! It's a lot longer than usual! I felt bad for not updating in a week…..=O**

**Chapter 3**

The first time I fell in love was almost a month ago. I was walking in the street and I met Bryan. He was pale white and ice cold, he had black eyes and he was stunning. He had scruffy black hair which he occasionally flipped out of his eyes. He was tall and thin. He always wore the same clothes, black jeans, vans, a black leather jacket and a black t-shirt beneath. He was every emo-girls dream guy. One look at him and I wanted to be with him. He was older then I was, but he had me at 'hello'. I was naïve and clueless to the dangers to come from my sudden obsession with him. I knew he was an out-cast in society, but so was I. I had no father. I didn't know who he was. He was one of my mother's 'clients' and my mother doesn't like to keep names. I never saw my mother that often. I spent most of my time with my grandmother in my early years, but when she died I went to live with my mother. I spent my entire time in my room, hearing through the walls of my innocent sanctuary, my mother and her nightly visitor's. I didn't have much of an up-bringing, I wasn't aware of life's perks, because I never had any. Bryan made me feel good, he spoke to me in a calm tone, unlike other adults. He made me believe that he was honest and caring as I cried my eyes to out to him when my mother hit me, but he wasn't. He had told me that I'm not alone, but I was.

I thought I could never fall in love again, never trust anybody, never believe that someone cared, but that was before I saw Seth Clearwater. He was the opposite of Bryan. Seth's tanned skin had a breath-taking glow to it. His hair was the most amazing shade of dark brown. His eyes were the eyes of someone who cared, someone who would actually listen, not just pretend to. He was taller than me, had more muscle, more attractive.

His eyes widened slightly and then brightened as soon as I met his eyes. I would have blushed if I could. I suddenly felt more ashamed of what I had done to the house. Not ashamed that I had made a dent in the Cullen's wall but because Seth had seen what a monster I could be. Seth took one heavenly step closer to me, then another until he was almost standing directly in front of me.

"Hi," he said in the most angelic voice I have ever heard. His voice was running through my mind. Hearing his voice instantly made me feel better. I was still gazing into his eyes, forgetting to reply. _What am I going to say "Hi I'm Lisa; I've just fallen in love with you"?_

"Hi," I decided on. He broke into a dazzling smile, and chuckled slightly. I did the same; we were completely oblivious to the vampire's and werewolves around, gawking at us. Each of them had their jaws dropped.

"Hey Jacob, we got a new pool table out back, wanna check it out?" I heard Emmet say, breaking the amazing silence, but I didn't care.

"Yeah, let's all go and check it out," I heard Jacob's voice reply. I heard everybody leave the room, Seth and I were alone. Just being with him felt amazing, better than anything I ever thought I had with Bryan.

"Seth," he introduced himself, out-stretching his hand shyly.

"Lisa," I shook his hand. I couldn't feel any heat or coldness from his hand; I wanted to feel the warmth Carlisle had told me about that flowed from the werewolves.

"I've never shook a vampire's hand before," he said shyly, still holding my hand, I never wanted him to let it go.

"Well there's a first time for everything," I chuckled. "Sorry about my, well out-burst, but Emmet I've learned is a pain in the ass," I muttered.

"It's ok, it happens to the best of us," he chuckled. I loved his laugh.

"You want to sit down?" I asked, indicating to the couch. My legs were killing me.

"Sure," he said. He was still holding my hand, and he headed over to the couch, still keeping his eyes on mine. We sat down on the couch really close to each other, even though the couch was massive. There was a silence but it wasn't awkward. "Who turned you?" he asked through gritted teeth, he was suddenly angry._ God is he cute when he's frustrated or what?_

"A friend, his name was Bryan," I told Seth, I felt like I could tell him anything.

"Was?" he questioned, with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Well, he's still around, but he's dead to me," I growled. He put a reassuring hand on my back, it fitted there perfectly. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He put his arm over my shoulder, hugging me close. I never wanted to move. Feeling his breath hit my head, his chest rising up and down in a steady pace. I felt the slight shudder he released when I he held me close; I knew I was freezing but I over-looked it.

Being a vampire I completely lose my sense of time. Seth and I had been sitting in each-others silent company for three hours, Seth had been stroking my hair, as if he had been doing it for years, without even realising it. The silence was disturbed by Sam entering the room.

"Come on Romeo we need to eat," he declared. I felt Seth sigh, I began to get off of him, but he had already picked me up over his shoulder, I started to laugh.

"Put me down," I yelled between laughs. He put me down, with a smile on his face, and looked me in the eyes. He lent towards me and kissed me quickly on the lips, not for long but I wished it could last forever. It was quick yet amazing, even though I couldn't physically feel it, I still felt as if I was walking on clouds. With that he left with Sam. I watched him leave the room and heard him leave the house. There was a sudden sound of cloths being ripped to shreds and the familiar sound of heavy paws slamming against the ground faded away. I sighed happily yet confused at what I had just experienced and walked out of the room, only to be greeted by the beaming faces of the Cullen's.

"Ok, what just happened?" I asked the confusion in my voice obvious.

"Seth imprinted on you!" squealed Alice excitedly. Carlisle had told me about werewolves 'imprinting' on a person. He said and I quote, 'that one person or their true love, so to speak, they have to be with that person for the rest of their life or they wouldn't be able to go on, it would be both physically and mentally impossible'. _Had Seth really imprinted on me?_ I felt myself break into a smile.

"Really? I mean are you sure?" I asked the Cullen's. It was Edward that spoke next.

"You should have heard the kid's thoughts. God I felt like killing myself, I can only take so much sappy-love quotes," Edward scoffed. I attempted to give him a glare but I was too happy and I just ended up laughing slightly. My laughter suddenly stopped when reality washed over me. I'm a vampire, which means I'm immortal, but Seth isn't. Seth will one day die and I won't. _Oh my god! _I started to rub my eyes. _Why are they so freaking itchy!_

"Are you ok?" asked Esme with concern.

"No, my eyes are .ITCHY! Christ!" I screamed, it felt like my eyes were burning.

"That is probably because you haven't fed yet," explained Jasper.

"Ok then, what do I do?" I asked slightly defeated.

"Edward, will you bring her out hunting?" Carlisle asked Edward. There was a silence while he considered this.

"Ok," stated Edward "Let's go," and he headed towards the door. I looked at Esme with concern and she nodded at me encouragingly, so I followed Edward out of the house. Edward walked into the forest and I was at his heals. I wasn't really sure what we were actually hunting.

"The first thing you need to know about my family and I, is that we don't drink human blood, ever. We only drink the blood of animals, drinking human blood is amazing but it is wrong," he explained. There was a sudden smell of animal; the animal was defiantly a deer of some sort. I gave Edward a questioning look and he only nodded.

I didn't need any more convincing, I took off into the woods at an impossibly fast speed, following my sharp sense of smell. I smelt the deer to my right, I swerved right and I could see the deer. It wasn't a young deer, it was close to death whether I caught it or not. I silently ran up behind the grazing deer and scooped it up. _That was easy_, I silently laughed to myself. I wasn't expecting the deer to kick me in the stomach, I dropped my prey in surprise and the deer took off running in the opposite direction. _Damn it!_ I followed the deer again, but this time I had to run faster as the deer wasn't standing still. It was easy to catch up with the once escaping animal. But actually getting a grasp on the terrified animal was the more difficult part.

I decided to lunge at the animal. I slammed into it, while it was running, instantly killing it but still forcing myself into the ground with it. I picked the dead body of the animal and ran back to where I had left Edward. I dumped the animal at his feet. He looked impressed.

"Impressive, I didn't expect you to catch it on your first time out," admitted Edward.

"You need to have more faith in your students," I joked doing a Chinese bow to him. I saw a smirk appear at the side of his mouth. I straight away knew what he was thinking, I could smell it too.

"Let's see just how good the student is compared to the master," Edward sneered and then took off into the forest.

"Hey, no head start!" I yelled with a laugh because I was right behind him, trying to over-take him, but Edward is _very_ fast. I finally got to a stage where I was running along-side Edward, frequently ducking under branches and jumping over logs and shrubbery. I could still smell the scent of blood, coming nearer and nearer. _Almost there! I'm going to win!_ I was in front of Edward when we arrived at a clearing at the same time. There was a big horse-chestnut mare standing in the clearing, its reins were tied up to a tree. This horse was a pet, not prey. I looked at Edward and he nodded and we raced home, I ignored the fact that the horse had no rider, because a horse like that isn't cheap and I couldn't smell human scent, anywhere.

Feeding was an entirely different experience to what I expected it to be. I got to drain the animal dry and it was amazing. Feeling the warm blood run down my throat instantly energised me. I felt alert and ready to take on the cruel world. I had been three days since I had seen Seth for the first time, and I missed him every day more and more. I had fed twice in the last three days. Alice thought I was _ready_ to go shopping with her, something I was and wasn't looking forward to. I was never much of a shopper, not that I ever really got a chance to go. Whenever my grandmother would bring me shopping it would be for food, rarely clothes. I was almost scared to go shopping with Alice, because let's just say her sense of style doesn't really match my own.

I had never been in a shopping centre before, let alone one the size as the shopping centre in Forks. The place had hundreds of stores, maybe not hundreds but close enough to that number.

"Whoa," was all I could manage when Alice dragged me into the three storey shopping complex.

"Yeah, it has that effect on people. It is new and has _all_ the best stores!" Alice squealed she seemed more excited than I should have been. I am a fourteen year old girl who has never been in a shopping mall, but I wasn't used to going to these kind of places, it was never really my scene, but Esme had insisted that I go with Alice, so I kind of had to come along. "Oh, I know you'll _love_ this store!" Alice declared, dragging me into a small store with the name 'Fallen Angels' written in fancy writing above the door. I took a look in and she was right, this is my kind of store. _Ok maybe shopping with Alice won't be such a crime. _We spent hours in the store, trying on various out-fits; Alice even got me into a dress, which was a first for me. It was a 'simple black day dress' as Alice had described it as, she had told me that with my combat boots and a pair of dark purple tights I'd have Seth falling to his knees.

Alice and I were walking back to her car, a yellow convertibly SUV, with a load of bags. I had only ever had the cloths on my back and now I had an entire wardrobe full. I pushed our bags into the boot of Alice's car-Alice was already in her seat-when a voice coming from behind me startled me.

"Hey," I heard Seth say from behind me, I spun around to meet his loving gaze.

"Hey," I smiled at him. I never expected him to be here, but I was ecstatic that he was.

"Will you take a walk with me?" he asked hopefully. Inside I was screaming like a teenage girl who had just met Justin Bieber, uhg, I feel like such a girl. _Play it cool Lisa._

"Sure, just let me tell Alice-," I stopped talking as I saw the rear of Alice's SUV speed out of the parking-lot. "Never mind," I laughed. I walked with Seth out the other side of the parking lot, where there was a lot of forestry. Occasionally I felt his hand brush slightly off my own and I wanted nothing more than to take it, but something told me not to, that it wasn't the right time. We were deep into the forest, when I realised that we had been walking for almost an hour. We stopped in the middle of a clearing, there were trees surrounding it and it was shaded, but still bright. The place was beautiful. Neither of us was going to break the silence anytime soon. It was painful; I wanted to nothing more than kiss him.

"So-" I started to say, but was greatly cut off by Seth's lips crashing into mine. _Thank God!_ I wrapped my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss. His hands were gripping tightly to my waist, forbidding me from moving-not that I wanted to. We were there for a while, casually making out in the middle of the forest when we were stopped by a snarling sound coming from the trees. Seth pushed me protectively behind him, but I stayed close to his-afraid he would get hurt. I saw a dark grey wolf emerge from the forest. It was as big as Seth-when in his wolf form- but it looked stronger.

"_Paul,"_ Seth growled at the grey wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to name my chapters because it is easier! Enjoy C=**

**School**

The grey wolf snarled in reply to Seth's statement, and looked directly at me. I suddenly felt afraid which I haven't been in ages. The grey wolf launched its self at me; I darted out of the way just in time. 'Paul' landed in a crouched position and turned to face me again. He crouched his back legs and was about to attack me again. I had never fought a wolf -or shape shifter- before. They can't be much stronger than me? Could they? Are they?

"RUN!" I heard Seth yell, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy concentrating on Paul, he was snarling at me but his eyes were darting all over the place, as if unsure whether or not he should attack. Paul was confused. "LISA!" Seth screamed that I heard. I got up and looked at Seth who was now in his wolf form, he was snarling at Paul. Paul was bigger and more threatening than Seth, but there was something about Seth's appearance that made him ten times more threatening, it was his eyes. They were the eyes of a protector, a warrior, a hero. I knew then that Seth would be fine, but I did what he asked and took off running. Twigs from trees and bits of dirt were attacking me, but I felt none of it, it felt nothing. I had to be running faster than Edward could, because I arrived at the Cullen's house in record time- even for a Vampire.

The Cullen's knew something was wrong, because all of them were suddenly outside, Edward being the first closely followed by Jasper and Carlisle. I let my guard down for a millisecond so that Edward could see what had happened, and he suddenly took off in the direction I came from with Jasper and now Emmett closely behind him, all three eager to fight. Esme came up to me and took me in her arms; I welcomed her embrace but still wished it was Seth's. "It's going to be ok," I heard Esme whisper into my ear, too low for the others to hear. I nodded and she led me into the house. I refused to sit down when we reached the sitting room, I started pacing the room. I couldn't help but imaging the terrible scenarios of what Seth's encounter with Paul could result to. I don't know how long I was pacing the room, but eventually I heard four bodies return and a strong smell of blood. I felt four pairs of eyes suddenly upon me. I didn't need to feed, I wasn't thirsty, all I knew was that Seth was hurt. I ran out of the sitting room -not at human pace- and made it into the front door-way. I place my hands on the door-way to steady myself as I came to a halt. There was Seth, being supported be both Emmett and Jasper. Edward was already inside the house, talking very fast and low to Carlisle. I ran out of the door-way and into Seth's open arms, as Jasper and Emmett let him go.

"I…I thought-" but my voice just went and was lost in the sound of Seth's heavy breathing. I felt him run his hand up and down my back reassuringly. "It's ok! I'm fine," he mumbled into my hair. Seth had broken his right leg in three different places and had dislocated his shoulder. Carlisle had checked him out and Seth was bound to make a full recovery. Edward told Carlisle the thought of Paul, I overheard their conversation and Paul was angry that Seth had imprinted on a Vampire, also known as me. I felt so responsible for what happened to Seth, it was eating me up inside.

Seth was in a bed in one of the many guest rooms in the Cullen's house, Carlisle suggested that Seth stay the night here, just to let the atmosphere 'cool' down a bit in La Push and amongst the Pack. He looked so broken when he came back at first but now he was back to normal, just his usual sexy self. We lay there staring at the celling of the guest room, our heads were slightly touching and we were laying on our backs-telling each other about ourselves. Within a couple of hours he knew all my secrets: about my mother, Bryan, my 'innocent sanctuary'. And I knew everything about him likewise: from his Dad's friend Charlie Swan to why his sister is so sour. We could talk to each other as if we had been brought up together, it was amazing. After a couple of hours Seth fell asleep, I got up quietly and shut the door as I left.

I made my way down the stairs and saw that Alice was packing a bag with books. This was kind of unusual. I made my way over to her.

"Going somewhere where you need third level Biology?" I asked sarcastically, picking up the first text book I saw.

"School silly!" she giggled magically.

"Is that another one of those Voluore rules?" I asked with distaste. She laughed again; I really hated the thought of having to go to school.

"Volturi, and no-we just go so we can fit in better," she explained eyeing me slightly. I knew exactly where this was going.

"You guys have enrolled me in school for this semester, haven't you?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. I sighed loudly, "Ugh Alice! Why?"

"Oh come on! It will be fun, besides you can sit with us at lunch because we're not in any of your classes, we enrolled you as a 1st year. **(A/N I don't know the schooling system in America so until somebody hopefully explains your stuck with the Irish system...) **So we have a long way to go before we have to move again," she smiled at me, her smile was so perfect and innocent, it was hard to be angry with her.

"Okay fine! When does class start?" I sighed not really caring.

"Em…three hours," she smiled. _Great!_

"Yay, three hours of freedom left," I said sarcastically. "Oh come on, it will be fun, you'll see! You might even make some friends!"

"Can't wait," I sighed. Two and quarter hours passed in a blink and the next thing I knew I was in the back of Edwards silver Volvo, beside Alice. Jasper was in the passenger seat and Edward was driving. Rosalie and Emmet were in Rosalie's red SUV. Edward drives so fast we made it to Forks High School in record time. It was the middle of the semester, which sucked and I was going to be on my own, which actually sucked harder bearing in mind I had been alone most of my life. Edward pulled into a vacant parking space beside Rosalie's car. I reluctantly got out, it was a dark over-cast day and there was light rain that day-perfect day for a Vampire.

"What took you guys so long?" joked Emmet. Edward glared at him playfully. As I came into view of the other students, I realised they were all staring at me. It made me slightly more self-conscious.

"What is everyone staring at?" I asked Edward so low nobody else would be able to hear me.

"Well, getting stares from people isn't uncommon for us as most of us are remarkably good-looking," I could almost hear the smirk upon his face. I nudged him playfully, he seemed unbothered by it, but it would have broken several ribs in a human. "But I will admit, they all think that you are exceptionally beautiful, besides we have already been here for a while so our effect has worn slightly," I laughed at his last comment. I swung my bag over my shoulder and followed the Cullen's into the reception. Alice spoke to the lady at the desk, she soon returned with my time-table.

"Ok first you have Biology, in Lab 8, and since you are in first year most of your classmates will be in the same classes as you. Just relax, take an unnecessary deep breath, and have fun," she smiled at me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back easily as she was pretty small. Edward pointed me in the direction of Lab 8 and told me my locker was. It was just down the hall, number 209. I easily found the locker and used the combination Alice had given me.

29, 11, 3, 7. I tried the combination, but it didn't work. I tried again and once again, the locker wouldn't open. I didn't want to make a scene and break the locker so I just sighed in frustration.

"Need a hand there?" asked a deep voice I didn't recognise. I looked up and saw a tall boy about my age, with dark hair and blue eyes. He was pretty good-looking so I smiled at him.

"Eh-yeah I think it's stuck," I explained to the stranger. He bent down to the lock put his hand out for the combination, which I wilfully gave to him.

"You see there's a knack to it, you kind of have to push u-there you go!" he declared as my locker door swung open, he handed me back my combination code.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, picked up my bag and began to put my books into my locker.

"I'm John, by the way," he told me but trailed off slightly, he was so cute.

"I'm Lisa," I smiled at him and his eyes light up. "So what do you have now?" he asked me curiously.

"Biology and then double English," I told him and if it was possible his smile grew wider.

"Seriously? Same here! We must be in the same class. Come on, I'll bring you to class, and maybe every other class?" he suggested. I laughed at the hopefulness in his voice.

"Sure," I replied laughing still. I grabbed my books and shut my locker. I followed John down the long hall-way. I was continuously getting looks from hopeful looking boys and jealous looking girls, it was kind of bitter-sweet as I was never liked or popular in High School, maybe this whole school wasn't such a bad idea.

"So how do you know the Cullen's?" asked John curiously. I ran through the story in my mind: I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme over the summer but I could only come and live with them now due to some legal problems.

"I'm kind of the new addition, Dr and Mrs Cullen adopted me a while back but there were some problems so I only now got to come and live with them," I smiled at John; I was a pretty good liar.

"Oh. What happened to your real parents?" We never went through a story for that. Time to improvise.

"Em, I never knew my Dad and my Mum died giving birth- so I've been in care pretty much all my life," I lied, well at least half lied.

"Oh-, well here we are," John said a little quickly. And we walked into the Science lab. The entire lesson kind of passed as a blur, I couldn't help but think about Seth and how he is lying in a bed in the Cullen's and I should be there with him, to keep him company. School is so frustrating!

Before I knew it, lunch had arrived. I met with Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie as planned outside the dining hall. They asked the normal "how is your first day going?" and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Who's that guy you were talking to this morning?" Emmet asked, nudging me playfully.

"You saw that, huh? It was nobody, just a guy," I mumbled. I noticed a trio of girls around Edward's age, staring at us. Two of the girls were pointing at us and telling the third girl, who was sitting in the middle, our names. It was slightly stalker-ish but I didn't really care. We sat down at a table by the window of the canteen and talked amongst ourselves, but Edward was continually staring at the third girl, the girl in the middle. It was weird it was as if he was trying to read her mind, but couldn't. I soon clicked on to that's exactly what he was doing. I noticed that the rest of us had picked up on this and all at once we kicked Edward hard in the shin from under the table.

"Jeez guys!" he winced. Five Vampire full-force kicks at once can hurt, even a Vampire.

"Sorry you were going all goo-goo eyes on us," snickered Emmet. Then the bell signalled for the end of lunch and we got up, Edward still hadn't taken his eyes from the girl, it was as if he had imprinted upon her, but we all know that is impossible unless you're a shape-shifter. I left the group and walked to my locker to grab my books before class. When I got there I was greeted by the smiling face of John.

"Hey Lisa," he smiled at me.

"Hey" I replied not really sharing his enthusiasm. "So yeah I was just wondering, if you and I could- well if we could-," he began but trailed off. "Go on a date?" I finished for him, flatly. "Yeah," he said shyly.

"Look John, your sweet but I have a boyfriend, and even if I didn't, it would still be no," I stated truthfully and walked away from his crushed expression. I met Emmet snickering in the hall-way; he had his arm around Rosalie protectingly, he mouthed 'nicely done' to me and winked. I glared at him and walked away.

The drive home, couldn't have taken any longer. As soon as we drove into the drive-way we could smell the scent of wolves.

_This will be fun._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I was ice-skating with my Hockey club on Saturday and show-jumping at me equestrian centre today. I came sixth! I would have come forth with a clear round in 33 seconds but I'm never that lucky so the horse I was on knocked the last jump…which means -4 points…:L Anyways Next chapter C=**

Humans and Kisses

I walked into through the door and was greeted by the sight of Jacob, Sam another guy and Leah. Jacob and Sam were glaring at the stranger, who I could smell to be a wolf, and Leah was glaring at me, for whatever reason I was oblivious to. I could sense Seth upstairs, he wasn't fully awake but he was waking up. Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were also in the room.

"Sorry I offended you by walking through the door, am I not allowed doing that or something?" I asked Leah, she stiffened and looked as if I had hit a nerve. _One point for Lisa!_ I thought. I saw through the corner of my eye, Jacob stifling a laugh, but I was still looking Leah in the eye. I heard Sam cough nervously, I tore my glare from Leah and looked gave Sam a questioning look. "What?" I asked, he didn't answer me at first; instead he nudged the stranger hard in the ribs. The stranger coughed nervously.

"Em…this is Paul," he paused "and he has something to say to you," Sam shoved _Paul_ forward, I glared at the man taking cautious steps forward, I felt the anger swell up inside me, this guy tried to kill me. How could I _not_ hate him! I took one step back, into a defensive position and he stopped proceeding towards me.

"Look, I'm…eh…sorry for you know…yeah," he stuttered nervously whilst rubbing the back of his neck. _Ugh the nerve of him!_ "Sometimes in my wolf form, it's hard to control my emotions," he defended himself.

"Uh, no shit!" I scoffed under my breath, knowing all would hear me. I saw Jacob snicker slightly from beside Sam.

"Lisa," warned Carlisle quietly, I turned to face him, now I was angry.

"What? It's not my fault I'm like this. It's not my fault Seth imprinted on me! And it is _not_ my fault _HE_ attacked me for no good reason! So yeah, I _am_ pissed off and even as a Vampire I have a right to be," I screamed at more to Paul than Carlisle. I still didn't feel better, I heard Seth running down the stairs, obviously wondering what I was screaming at. But I didn't stay to find out, I ran out of the house, at vampire speed. I didn't know where I was running; I just had to keep going. Every time I picked up the pace I was getting angrier. I slowed my pace down to human speed. I was in the middle of the forest. I recognised this part of the forest; it was the clearing I found when I first went hunting with Edward, the one with the horse in it. I walked into the centre of the clearing and sat at the base of a tree that was in the centre. I pulled my knees up to my chin and held them there with my arms which were wrapped tightly around my knees. I cried into my knees even though there were no tears. I heard a wolf approach me from behind, I didn't even have to check who it was, I knew it would ne Seth. Within seconds he had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and hugged me into his chest. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried into his shoulder and he rubbed his hand up and down my back, comforting me.

"What happened back there?" he asked into my hair. I didn't want to reply, but I knew I had to.

"Seth, I hate being like this. I don't want this kind of life! I…I want to grow old and, like, get married and have kids. And I want to find that perfect guy, whether it's you or not, and have that perfect house and I want to argue over what colour curtains we would have in our sitting room. I don't want to be fourteen for the rest of my life, I want to have my sixteenth birthday and I want to go out with people my age in I want to get wasted and end up on a couch in some strangers apartment. I want to have a family and give my kids the childhood that I missed out on. I want to actually live my life and I want to one day, whenever that day maybe, know my time is up and I want to have no regrets and have no enemies anymore. I want to live my life knowing that there is nothing more I could have done to complete it, I want to live it to the full. I don't want to know that I'm missing out on life. I don't want to stay with the Cullen's-not that I don't respect what they have done for me- but I hate what I have become and what I'm gonna be for the rest of my long, miserable life. I hate this," I sobbed into his shoulder, all this time he had been listening intently to me, hanging on my every word. I felt his arms stiffen around me. I could almost taste the anger oozing off of him.

"You can still most of that," He suggested. _Boys can be so stupid!_

"Seth, I'm going to look fourteen for the rest of my sorry life! I can't do anything!" I yelled before placing my head back into his shoulder.

"How did he turn you?" Seth growled through gritted teeth. I shook my head; I didn't even want to remember it. He repeated again, "Lisa, how did he turn you?" he asked louder than before. He had pulled me off of him and was now looking deep into my eyes, he had me at arm's length now and was crouching down to my height as I was a good bit smaller than him. "What did he do to you?" he asked slowly. I shook my head, couldn't even look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I…I can't," I whispered under my breath, staring at the ground. I heard him sigh, and I automatically felt guilty, but I was in no way prepared to tell him what Bryan did to me. He was searching for my gaze but I just couldn't meet his.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Its' been almost six weeks since my first day at school and my first formal introduction to Paul. I had continued going to school in Forks High School and to my delight, John had stayed well out of my way although I did receive the odd hope-full look or perverted gaze. It did make me slightly uncomfortable from time to time but I often over-looked it. I was currently in the room the Cullen's had set up for me. It didn't have a bed-nor did I need one- but it did have the biggest closet I have ever seen! It also had an iPod dock for the iPod Alice had bought me one day when she dragged me into town. It was a Saturday so I had no school today. There was something I was supposed to remember, something Edward-o had told me was happening today. Somebody was coming today, _who was it again?_ _Meh- I'll eventually find out, _I thought. I had my headphones over my ears; the sound was so loud that even with my enhanced vampire hearing I still couldn't hear anything else around me. Carlisle thought it was dangerous and I told him not to sound so much like an old man. I was wearing my grey sweats, a blue and white zip-up hoodie and my red and green high-tops, Alice would have burned my out-fit, but I didn't really care. My hood was up and I had my hair in a single plait that was tied around the base of my head and was hanging over my shoulder. I was texting one of the girls in my year, Megan, I wasn't that friendly with her, she sat beside me in Geography, but I had nothing better to do with my Saturday.

I headed down the stairs, not taking my eyes from the small screen of my phone. I was half-way down the stairs when…is that…cooking? _Can I really smell cooked food?_ None of the wolves were here, I would have known long ago, so why would the Cullen's be _cooking_? I headed towards the kitchen still with my phone in my hand, but I pulled my headphones around my neck so I could hear what was going on around me. I pushed open the door and found all the Cullen's in the kitchen. Each of them was cooking. It really was an abnormal sight.

"What are we doing, having a party?" I joked and hoped up onto the counter. I took up an apple in my hand- even though I had no intention of eating it- and played with it. I looked around and saw all of the Cullen's were very well dressed, all of them and I mean even Emmet-shirt and all. Rosalie probably promised him something, I wonder what that could be. I noticed a new girl standing beside Edward, looking awfully uncomfortable. She was human, I could smell it. I don't know how I hadn't noticed her before now. She was standing really close to Edward. I suddenly remembered why today was so important. "Oh-this is…your- the human? That's today?" I asked. I heard Emmet snicker from behind me and I threw the apple at him without looking back- I heard it crumple as at hit him. Edward was glaring at me with an ice-cold look.

"Bella I'd like to introduce you to Lisa, the, well, newest edition to our family," Edward said stiffly. I waved half-heartedly at her.

"Yeah, I'm the newbie. I'm also the coolest one here, as you may have noticed," I said smugly. Bella looked awfully uncomfortable.

"And the most annoying," declared Emmet, shoving me off the counter to place a bowl on the counter. I looked inside and saw something that looked along the lines off chicken shit and horse puke. I raised an eyebrow to him.

"What are you trying to do, poison the poor girl who is unfortunate enough to be stuck with ol' Edwardo here?" I asked bluntly. Rosalie started to laugh. She was beside me now looking into the bowl Emmet had prepared.

"Yeah, honey, I'm with Lisa on that one," she snickered and high-fived me. I turned to Emmet and stuck my tongue out at him. When I faced Edward and Bella, Bella looked as if she was about the throw up. I decided to make her feel better.

"Oh don't let Emmets bad cooking put you off Edward. Emmet just can't cook, whereas Edward has-well- _some_ qualities," I smirked at Edward. _I LOVE annoying Edward!_

"Seriously?" Edward asked. I just shrugged smugly at him. He pointed to the door, and I glared at him.

"Fine, I was gonna leave anyways," I said smartly heading towards the door.

"No, I think you have a visitor," he sighed, Bella looked at him in confusion. I heard Edward mutter "her Boyfriend," into her ear and she nodded.

"Really?" I squealed but didn't wait for a reply as I was already out the door and into Seth's welcoming embrace. He had gotten bigger over these few weeks. He was more muscular, manlier looking, hotter looking. But he still had his boyish smile, and I never wanted it to change. I leaned up as he leaned down and his lips met mine. His kisses were good, but all I could think about is how amazing they would be if I was human. I tried not to let it get to me. Our kiss was short and sweet; I had my hands enlaced in his. I dropped one hand and held on tight to the other. I led him into the house, but not into the kitchen. We walked up the stairs and into my room, which was at the end of the long upstairs corridor, and all Cullen's were forbidden to enter into. He took his usual seat, into a soft arm-chair beside my closet. He placed me on his lap and I took my usual position; my back against the arm of the chair and my legs draped over the other, I was more lying across him but it was still comfortable, and my favourite place to be. He had his arms securely around my waist, his hands locked together at my lower back- as if he never wanted me to go.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asked me with a smile. I thought about hanging around the house but then the human, Bella, turned up so that idea was out of the window.

"Well that depends on where you're going to take me," I replied smugly. He laughed softly and then stopped as he had an idea. "What?" I asked him cautiously.

"You should meet my family, before you ask they will love you!" he declared. He looked so excited about this idea however I wasn't.

"But I'm a vampire, we're not allowed on the reservation," I started, kinda hoping he would drop the idea-but he didn't.

"Then they can come up to Forks, please Lisa," He pleaded. I looked into his deep brown eyes; there was so much hope in them. But I had to disappoint him.

"Look Seth, Leah already hates me! I really don't think I should-"I started but was interrupted by his lips connecting with mine. I deepened the kiss, longing more from him and he was willing to give. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought myself closed to him. He pulled away for a moment.

"All that matters is that I love you," he told me-looking me straight in the eyes.

"I love you too," I told him and kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Christmas! Here's your pressie! **

Poetic phone companys

I sat there in Jaspers car, a small SUV, hating myself for agreeing to meet Seth's family. I was glaring at out the windshield as Jasper drove Seth and me to a small café in Forks. Jasper had offered to drive us as he couldn't stand the alluring aroma from the human that was intoxicating every vampire in the Cullen's house. We drove through the quite roads of Forks town centre with ease, but the tension in the car was far from relaxing. Before we had left I had changed from my sweats and hoodie and into my black day-dress Alice had bought for me. It fitted nicely and it suited my figure.

"I still think this is a bad idea," declared Jasper when he stopped at a red traffic light. He also thought that it was foolish for me to meet Seth's parents.

"You and me both," I muttered under my breath, fully aware both Seth and Jasper could hear me. I heard Seth sigh from the backseat. His sigh could have been from the shortage of space he had but I knew it was a sigh of frustration.

"Come on, they'll love you! And if they don't I give you the right to drain them of all their blood. Scout's honour!" declared Seth with a fake-seriousness trace in his tone. I turned in my seat so I was facing him and saw he was holding up three fingers on his right-hand, his pinky finger was being held down by his thumb. I raised an eyebrow at his weird gesture.

"You were a Scout?" I asked sarcastically. In reply he grinned widely like a young boy who had just done something naughty. I laughed softly at his childish ways, they were very amusing. "You're such a kid," I mumbled in reply and turned back around to gaze out the windshield once again, only to find that we were at the café. I thanked Jasper, took a deep-unnecessary- breath and stepped out of the car. Seth had the car door open for me and took my hand to help me out. I held onto his hand tight as he led me into the café. If I was human I would have pissed my pants long ago. I was holding onto Seth's hand as tight as I could, 'but he's a Werewolf so he'll be ok' I thought.

"It's gonna be ok," Seth whispered so low only I could hear it-as we walked into the café. Seth's parents, Sue and Harry Clearwater, had their backs to the door, leaving two seats vacant directly in-front of them at the small table in the corner of the café. Seth walked up to his father and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Hey Dad," he said cheerily. Harry Clearwater looked startled for a moment then wary of my presence but was calmed by a comforting hand placed on his upper-arm belonging to his wife Sue. Harry got up from his seat to welcome his son's open embrace. I stood there slightly perplexed by the strong father/son relationship they had. I never knew my father and at this rate I would probably never know. I smiled slightly at the loving scene of affection in front of me. "Hey Mom," Seth continued to his mother and gave her a quick hug and peck on the check.

As I stood there I could feel Harry's eyes scanning me, looking for some sort of threat. I wasn't here to harm them, I didn't want to be here but I wasn't going to hurt anyone so that I could get my way.

"Mom, Dad," Seth addressed his parents once he took his place to stand beside me "I'd like to introduce you to Lisa. Lisa this is my Mom, Sue, and my Dad, Harry." I felt a nervous-sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach. If I was human I would probably feel the need to run to the ladies. I met Harry's hand that was now in mid-air and shock his hand. His hand-shake was firm but caring. I smiled at him. I then shock Sue's hand. Her hand-shake wasn't as firm as Harry's but it was just as caring.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," I smiled a genuine smile at both Sue and Harry. Both of them nodded their heads in acknowledgement to my statement. Neither had said anything directly to me yet. _Are they scared?_ I wondered. _Was it something I had said to Leah?_ Seth took my hand again and led me over to one of the vacant chairs at the small table; he sat me directly in front of Harry. _Yay!_ Seth took a seat beside me, leaving one remaining seat at the table. I looked at it for a second wondering who else was to be seated at the table. Harry was still staring at me and I was starting to feel self-conscious.

That's when Leah walked in. _Boy this will be fun, _I thought. Leah straight away spotted our table, we must have stood out; three tanned people and a ghostly white person. She glared slightly at me but made her way over o the table. She sat down of the head of the table, in the only vacant chair, after being welcomed and greeted by her parents. There was an awkward silence at the table-everyone waiting for the vampire to say something. Sue was the first to break the unbearable silence.

"So, Lisa, Leah told us you grew up with you Grandmother? And you then went to live with you mother? Why was that?" Sue asked curiously. This suddenly felt more like a police interrogation- and trust me I have been to plenty- than a 'meet the parents' charade. Then again sometimes these situations are very similar. I saw from the side of my eye Leah smirking at me and Seth glaring at Leah. _Oh sibling love._ Harry was staring at me as was Sue, waiting for my reply. I cleared my throat awkwardly-although there was no need.

"Em, my mother was an Em…" I trailed off, too ashamed of my past to tell Seth's parents about the environment I was exposed to at such a young age.

"Prostitute?" Leah suggested smugly. I stared at her in defeat. I could feel Harry's glare on the side of my face and Sue's shocked expression was hard to miss.

"Dude, what's you problem?" demanded an out-raged Seth. He was gripping the sides of his chair so hard his knuckles had gone white. But Leah didn't get time to answer with a smart remark because Sue questioned me some more.

"What about your father?" Sue asked curiously. There was no way in Hell I was answering that.

"Mom, put two and two together," declared Leah. I seriously loathed that girl; how she was related to Seth I had no idea. Harry coughed awkwardly and Sue had a shocked expression etched on her face as realisation struck her. "Oh-" she mumbled. But Harry interrupted before Sue could go on.

"So how did you become, you know what you are?" asked Harry, this is the first time he had said anything to me and I was unsurprisingly nervous to answer. I hadn't told anyone this secret yet, not even Esme.

"Yes, this is one mystery I think we all would like to solve. How did you _really _get turned Lisa?" Leah asked slyly. I glared at her with absolute hate.

"Leah please-" Seth started to say, defending me.

"No let her answer for herself, Seth," demanded Leah.

"I would also like to know this," Sue inputted.

"As would I," decided Harry.

"Lisa you don't have to answer-" Seth started reassuringly but he was interrupted by the arrogance of Leah.

"Uh, yes she does!" declared Leah.

"No, she doesn't!" Seth told Leah, his temper rising, as was he. I hated it when he got angry.

"Well why not?" asked Leah, her temper and tone rising. She was now standing to her full height but she still didn't match the height of Seth.

"It's not your place to say what she can and can't say!" Seth defended me.

"Why are you defending her? You know what she is! She is already stinking up the place," shouted Leah, her comment stung. She was right. Why should the Clearwater's accept me into their family?

"She's more like us than anybody else!" Seth yelled. I hated it when he got angry. I had had enough of this arguing.

"No she's-" Leah started.

"Shut it! Both of you! I can't take this anymore! You guys argue louder than me and my own mother ever did," I yelled. I was standing up and both Leah and Seth had sat down in shock at my sudden out-burst. "Both of you need to grow up a bit and just ditch this sibling rivalry! It's such a pain in the back-side! Look Seth I appreciate you taking me to meet your parents and it was lovely to finally be formally introduced to both of you," I said the last part to Harry and Sue, cooling down and lowering my tone so we weren't drawing any unwanted attention from neighbouring tables. I turned then so I was addressing the entire table, but I remained standing.

"Yes, my mother is a prostitute, and no I am not proud of what she is. I don't know who my birth father is, and neither does my mother. She doesn't give a toss about what I am or where I am now! For all she knows I could be dead. I didn't choose this life for myself. I didn't know about what I was- am, when the Cullen's took me in. I despise what I am more than any of you, but I can't change it! As much as I want to I can't! Oh and to answer your question about how I was turned? I was raped by a vampire called Bryan. He broke so many bones and destroyed so many important organs inside of me I was better off dead, but he bit me and left me to fend for myself. So yeah, my life sucks! Oh and don't call me Seth," I stated. I left the table and walked as fast as I could out of the café- at human speed. I ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen's house. I met Esme in the drive-way and welcomed her embrace. I sobbed tearlessly into her shoulder. I let my guard down so that Edward could hear my thoughts and soon enough I had all of the Cullen's engulfing me in the best group hug I have ever been in.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Seth called me eleven times that evening and another thirteen times that night. He came to the house twice but Emmet told him to get lost and bother some other vampires. I hated hearing Seth down there and not being able to run into his eager arms, but I knew better. It would be foolish to do so. It was three days since my interrogation courtesy of the Clearwater's and I was currently sitting on the couch in the massive living room of the Cullen's house, watching TV with Edward, though neither of us was paying attention. Both of us were deep in thought. I was staring at him curiously. He noticed and turned off the TV then faced me.

"What?" he asked simply putting his legs onto the couch mimicking my usual position-me knees up against my chest held there by my arms with my chin resting on my arms. I had been dying to ask this question since I realised ever since his human visitor came to the house he was out of the house every night and returned just before sunrise. He also fed a lot more than he needed too.

"What have you been up to for the last two nights, _really?" _I asked him curious for some fresh gossip. His expression quickly went from shock-to worried-to amused. He paused for a moment, thinking about what his answer would be.

"With a friend," he replied smugly. I still wasn't finished.

"Come on Ed- you have no friends!" I told him with a smirk. "Now what's the _real_ reason?" I asked prodding him lightly with my foot. He still had his amused expression.

"Why would you say that? I have plenty of friends!" he defended himself with a hurt expression.

"Like who exactly? Mike Newton?" I laughed. I had been informed by Alice that a guy called Mike in Edward's year in school had a growing crush on his 'lady-friend'. He glared at me, but it wasn't true as I could see the smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, him exactly," he started to laugh with me. His mobile phone started to beep. He had received a text message. His eyes suddenly turned hard as they darted from me and his phone lying on the table. _Now who would be texting my friend-less housemate Edward?_ "Lisa NO!" he yelled because he knew what my next action would be. I jumped from the couch and reached for Edward's iPhone. _Fancy._ I almost had my hands on it when Edward crashed into my side and threw me across the room. I got up from the floor as if I hadn't been touched and returned Edwards forceful move with a hard rugby tackle over the back of the couch. I was on-top of him, I smirked at him and jumped up and ran as fast as I could towards the phone on the table. I heard Edward get up with ease. He wasn't giving up and I knew he'd get to the table before me as he was faster and stronger than me. I made a split second decision.

"EMMET!" I yelled and as if Emmet was waiting to be summoned-he darted into the room and ran straight into Edward. Both Edward and Emmet were shoved across the room at the force of the blow. Now I had a clear run to the phone. "Thank Em!" I called over to him as I picked up the phone. Emmet had Edward pinned to the floor. I went over and sat on Edwards legs and Emmet sat on Edwards chest-forbidding Edward from moving let alone escaping the torture he was about to endure courtesy of Emmet and Lisa.

"Hmm-" I started to say as I unlocked the iPhone. "One new message from the one. The only! Isabella Swan!" I declared pausing after each sentence for dramatic effect. Emmet started to laugh.

"Dude, you're my brother!" Edward pleaded with Emmet to release him, so he could retrieve his phone. Emmet smirked.

"Sorry man, I know Rose will want to know what it says- wait isn't she at home. ROSE!" Emmet called out to his wife and she came in to the living-room with a smirk on her face. Following her was Jasper and Alice. I doubt Esme and Carlisle find this as amusing as the 'younger generation' did.

"Oh my God-" Edward started to say.

"Edwardo," I interrupted in a formal tone. "I can't stop thinking about you. I miss being in your arms. I wish you could be with me now. I love you _so_ much!" I tried to quote formally but my giggling over-came me. I a-long with the rest of the vampires –bar Edward- burst into fits of laughter. Edward was fuming. If he could he would have gone purple with rage.

"Dude, she's a poet!" Emmet stated dramatically. Edward glared at him and I threw Edward his phone. It landed beside his head. He was so angry-if he were human he would be blind at this point.

"It's a message from the phone company you twat," I snickered and both Emmet and I jumped off of him. Emmet ran out of the room and out the back door. I followed him out of the room but headed out the front door at vampire speed. I flung the door open and darted out. I was still running but I turned my head to look back to see if Edward was following me when I hit something hard. I let out a squeal as I bounded into a large-hard- muscular guy. Both me and the guy fell onto the ground, he let out a small but cute grunt as we hit the floor. I lay on top of the man for a moment-stunned and embarrassed as to who I had just ran into. His brown eyes were looking at me intently.

"Seth?" I chocked.

**Ohh cliff-hanger…sorta…anyways R&R C=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your story favourites and reviews here's the next chapter C=**

Chapter 7

I coughed awkwardly and stood up. _I can't believe I just did that!_ I thought. I brushed some dirt off of my skinny jeans- I only wore them to make Alice happy. He stood up also and rubbed the back of his neck to try and take away from how awkward the silence-it didn't work. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closed it just as quickly.

"If you're gonna say something you might as-well just say it," I told him flatly not looking at him.

"How've you been?" he asked lightly. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I've been better," I decided, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at the ground. I didn't want to say much. The last time I saw him ended on an off note. I felt bad for leaving him like that last time but it hurt so much to have to tell Seth's family my past I hadn't even told the Cullen's-but I guess now everybody knows.

"Look I'm sorry. My parents are sorry for making you feel uncomfortable and-well Leah says 'Hi'," Seth told my so fast that a human wouldn't be able to hear a word of it. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ok the last part wasn't true-she told you to go and die…again," he told me honestly. I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Of course she did," I smiled slightly at him only now looking him in the eyes.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" he offered raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"I can't be mad at you Seth-it goes against the laws of nature," I joked with him, but he knew he was forgiven. There was still some doubt in my mind. _Should I really have forgiven him? _I didn't let my doubt show on my face, he would notice. He smiled his goofy smile at me. He knew he was forgiven.

He came over to me and picked me up by my waist then twirled me around in the air, like the guys do in those sappy-romance novels.

"Ugh, I've waited so long to do that!" he sighed.

"And I agree but please put me down!" I laughed as he placed me back on the ground. He gazed into my eyes for a moment but I broke the gaze too early. Something had moved in the forest beside the Cullen's house. I started to look over Seth's shoulder, which was slightly awkward as he was significantly taller than me. Seth noticed my gaze but I put my hand on his chest, indicating for him to stay still. His eyes squinted slightly as he was obviously concentrating on his hearing.

Something else moved in the forest, something or someone was coming closer and closer to the house. Rule no.1 in the Cullen's house, when in danger run inside and hide behind Carlisle…well it was their rule for me. I stared into Seth's eyes and indicated slightly to the house with my head. He knew I meant run inside as fast as possible, so that's what we did. I let my guard down so Edward could hear my thoughts and met him running out of the house as Seth and I were running in. Before I entered the house I took a quick glance behind me. Standing at the edge of the forest were three vampires dressed in black. Three vampires that I have learnt to fear. Three vampires that are here for one thing and one thing only to kill.

**SETH'S POV**

Lisa placed a slender hand on my bare chest, telling me not to move or make a sound. I shut my eyes and concentrated on my hearing and sense of smell. The place was so full of vampires it was hard to get a fresh scent. I could hear them coming, closer and closer. Lisa locked eyes with me for a moment, tilted her head towards the house slightly then without even saying a word we both ran inside. I turned with Lisa and got a look at three red eyed vampires emerging from the forest.

Edward and Carlisle were outside facing the vampires, Emmet nodded at me and I followed himself and Jasper out to the unwelcomed visitors. We stood along-side Edward and Carlisle.

"Jane, Alec, Felix what an unexpected surprise this is," declared Carlisle, clearly hiding how nervous he was. I was about to scoff then I realised that these vampires must mean serious shit if all of the Cullen's are wary of them.

"Believe me Carlisle, the surprise is all mine as we have now confirmed the rumours that you are housing an immortal child," answered the sweet demon voice coming from the only girl who I assumed to be Jane. I saw Edward's hands turn into fists and Emmet stood up slightly straighter.

"And where did you hear of such rumours?" questioned Carlisle.

"Now that is a topic best spoken of with Aro," sneered Jane, _she may be tiny but she sure is scary._

"We're here for the child Carlisle, nothing more nothing less," explained Jane lightly. "Aro would find her most intriguing,"

"Well then Aro is going to have to find another as this child is being taken care of," Carlisle replied.

"You know the Laws Carlisle, did you not write some?" smirked Jane. She waved a hand at one of the vampires and he disappeared, I sensed him run into the house. He emerged seconds later and took his place beside Jane; he had Lisa in a head-lock. _No!_

I tried to make my way over to the struggling girl being held captive by the vampire-but I was stopped by a piercing burning sensation that was basically frying my brain. I know I grunted and fell to the ground but all I could think of was the painful feeling running through my body. It suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes to find that I was on the ground clutching the earth. There were screams coming from Lisa.

"Stop it!" Lisa pleaded. I slowly stood up and glared at Jane who had a victorious look on her face. I glared at her.

"Let her go," I growled at the Vampire.

"Sorry, I don't speak _dog_," Jane said with a fake innocence. This only made me angrier.

"Could you not just leave her in good hands, we have been taking care of her she hasn't hurt anyone since we found her," pleaded Esme. Lisa was still struggling in the vampires arms but he had a tight grip on her.

"Direct instructions from Aro should not be dismissed, he's been bored recently and is eager from some fresh meat to _play_ with," Jane answered slyly, emphasizing on the word play, which meant that Aro wasn't intending on playing snakes and ladders with her all day. Lisa's eyes widened in fear.

"Carlisle, please don't let them take me," Lisa pleaded as she tried to get out of the vampires grip. "Please don't, it can't happen again!" she screamed as the vampires began turning around.

"LISA!" I screamed for her but was once again brought to the ground along with all of the Cullen's.

"Let this be a warning to you all not to experiment any more, the Volturi will always be stronger than you," Jane stated.

"SETH!" screamed Lisa, but he scream was muffled in my ears as all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. When the pain stopped I stood up and phased into my wolf form I was about to run after her when Edward stopped me.

"Seth, it's no use. Jane is stronger than all of us. If we're going to go after her _we_ have to be stronger, build up our forces. Going after her now is like a suicide mission." Edward told me.

_You don't get it Edward I need to get her back. I love her and I can't let anything happen to her!_ I thought.

"I know you do so do we." Edward sighed. I turned around and ran as fast as I could back to La Push. The pack needed to know what happened, we need to build up our forces. Lisa was coming home, even if I died trying, I'd get her home.

**LISA'S POV**

I woke up on a cold marble floor; the vampire who had been carrying me knocked me out somehow. As my eyes adjusted to the lack of light I sat up straight. My head hurt as I suddenly felt dizzy. I clutched my head and groaned loudly. _What had happened?_ Then it hit me. I gasped and stood up. I was in a large hall which had vampires who seemed to be guards at every exit. I turned around to face a small stage where three different vampires sat, different to the ones that kidnapped me.

"Ah Miss Bennett, how nice of you to finally join us," smiled a rather plump happy looking vampire who sat in the middle of the stage on a large chair.

"Who do I owe the pleasure, Mr Boss-man?" I asked flatly. My head still hurt so I didn't really care how I was acting. Disrespectful or not these ass-holes kidnapped me so I was kinda pissed.

"My name is Aro and this is Marcus and Caius," introduced the vampire. The vampire to Aro's right nodded slightly and the vampire to Aro's left gave me a weird look.

"Dude you look constipated or something," I snickered to Caius whose eyes flared in anger.

"Now now no need to be rude," lectured Aro, who is this guy? My father? Yeah-I never had one of those now did I?

"Dude, you kidnapped me-so I'm not really gonna be all honourable to you guys," I answered back Aro flatly. Aro's expression stayed the same-happy cheery and fake. "Ok drop the act, what do you guys want?" I asked.

"I wasn't to introduce you to an old friend of mine," Aro told me, _great a trip down memory lane. _That was until the 'old friend' revealed himself. I straight away stiffened and turned to the door-which was, yeah, blocked by guards. I backed against the wall trying to get as far from the vampire as possible.

"Ah, Lisa long time no see," sneered the vampire. The vampire disappeared then reappeared directly in front of me. He was a head taller than me. He looked down so his face was just inches form mine. I looked to the side so he wouldn't see my face but he grasped my chin and yanked my face back so he could look me in the eyes. I felt sick looking at him. "Aren't you going to greet you old boyfriend with a kiss?" Bryan asked and forced his lips on mine. If I could cry I would be sobbing. _Seth just hurry up and come and get me!_

**End of another chapter C= Sorry I took so long to update had serious writers block! Then this idea dawned on me…so yeah :P R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your reviews C= at the weekends I do try to update a couple of times but during the week it's just impossible because I have exams in June and I know it's like six months away but I need to study…like really need to…:L**

**Anyways here's the next chapter C=**

Chapter 8

**Lisa's POV**

I was broken, bruised and chained to a metal poll in a basement when I started to smell the strong scent of human blood. The scent was so strong, there had to be dozens of humans close by. _Why_ _is there so many humans be here?_ The basement was so dark that even with my enhanced sight I could barely see a thing. The basement felt cold; even though I couldn't really sense it I could tell. Bryan had left me little dignity but I still had my clothes, so that was a start. _Bryan_, the name made me sick. I could still see his gleaming crimson eyes and his evil smirk now. The man was sick, wrong. _The first_ _chance I get I am going to rip his head off his shoulders._ His motto, he once told me, was 'show no mercy' so that's what I'll do.

The human scent was growing stronger, I could hear them now. Chatting away, without a care in the world. If only they knew what was underneath them. The humans were now directly above me, I could hear their footsteps. What if they could hear me? Maybe if I scream loud enough?

"HELP SOMEBODY, PLEASE!" I screamed as loud as I could- which I now know is pretty damn loud. If all my other senses are enhanced then why wouldn't my voice be? The humans above me stopped walking. There talking dimmed to murmurs and whispers. One more time can't hurt, right?

"HELP ANYBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed even louder than the first time. The talking from the humans stopped and was replaced by screams. _Oh shit!_

The human scent became stronger than ever, it became empowering. The humans were bleeding, the Volturi were feeding. I started to stand up, _I'm just so thirsty!_ My throat was starting to burn. I wanted the blood so bad. The Cullen's would hate me but they are forgiving people. I could almost hear Carlisle's voice in my head telling me to "control myself-don't let the bloodlust overpower me," too late. Seth would be so disappointed, offended. But I couldn't stop myself. The smell of the blood gave me some new found strength. The humans were just above me. _Just a taste!_

With all the strength I had I pulled my arm from the poll snapping the cuff in half. I raced to the wall in search of a door. All I could feel was cold stone when finally my hands rested on something wooden. I pushed the wooden door as hard as I could and it fell down. The sudden bright light would have hurt if I was human but I'm not human, I am now a blood-crazed vampire, desperate for a taste of the humans above.

I met three guards staring at me awestruck. The Cullen's always taught me to only use my power in emergencies; well I'm pretty sure this qualifies as an emergency. One ran up to me but I locked eyes with him before he reached me.

"Go into the cellar and don't leave," I told him in a powerful voice and he obeyed. I did this with each of the guards then locked the door. _That was easy_. I ran as fast as I could upstairs where I could still hear the screams coming from the humans in the hall. I followed their scent of their blood and quickly found my way to the hall. I stopped for no more than a second in front of the massive engraved wooden door. The door was beautiful but I didn't spend to long admiring it. I pushed the door open with ease and saw the Volturi feeding on the human tourists. None had actually noticed me entre the hall as they were all in a trance with the blood they were all feeding on. I quickly bent down and grabbed a corpse that was lying on the ground. It still had some blood in its system. I looked at the pale, dead face of a young woman. She was a really pretty mid-twenty year old.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the dead woman and sunk my teeth into the side of her neck. Animal blood has nothing on human blood. Human blood is more pure and indulging. It is, as Edward puts it 'truly satisfying'. I fully drained the woman and stood up to my full height. I felt more powerful, more dangerous.

I observed the room, seeing horrific sights. There were dead, mangled bodies of men, woman and children all over the floor. The few helpless cries coming from a couple of survivors, pleading to be spared, were soon stopped forever as the Volturi finished off their meal. I stared at the scene in disgust. _How could people be so sick?_ I suddenly met Aro's gaze, _let's see who can be boss now Aro._ I locked eyes with him and, even though he was at least twenty yards away, I felt control over the controller.

"Come here," I whispered so low that nobody not even a vampire could hear. Aro quickly made his way over to me and stood in front of me. My eyes were still locked with his. I couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Go to Bryan, rip his limbs off and burn him, now," I commanded Aro. I wasn't going to stoop so low as to kill Bryan _myself. _But I did want him dead, by my command or not I didn't really care. I watched Aro and three guards go to Bryan who was busy feeding on one of the few humans with blood still in their system. I watched Aro pick him up. I watched one guard pull off an arm, then another. A second guard pulled off a leg, ignoring Bryan's deafening shouts of agony. I went to Bryan and stood in front of him. He looked up to my with a desperate look on his face as Aro made his way behind him, preparing to rip his head off.

"Please, I…I know how to fix you," pleaded Bryan. I held up my hand to Aro, indicating him to stop for a moment.

"Fix me how?" I questioned Bryan. He looked relieved, that he was off the hook.

"I know a witch, in Romania. She has a cure. She knows how to return vampires to mortality. She can make you human Lisa," Bryan explained. This man had lied to me about so much, how could I possibly believe him?

"Stop bullshitting Bryan!" I told him and his face fell.

"I'm not! I'm telling you the truth. Her name is Katarina, she is very old and only trusts few people. She has a cure. But _you_ need _me_ Lisa, without me the spell is impossible to perform!" Bryan defended himself.

"Oh, really? Then why are you still a vampire? Why are half of the vampires not human?" I screamed in reply. I hated being lied to. I was brought up on lies, I'm not about to let my worst enemy convince me to spare him because of a lie.

"Like I said she trusts few people. The spell returns you to your human age, the age you should be. If she turned me, I'd end up dying from old age the moment I take my first human breath in over two hundred years," Bryan confessed with a sigh. His voice sounded so genuine. I actually think he's being serious. I signalled to Aro to drop him and Aro did so.

"Fix yourself," I snarled at him. I locked eyes with Aro "When he's fixed hold him and don't let him go until I say, keep him locked in the cellar downstairs and don't let him out. Chain his to the wall and if he tries to escape rip an arm off, and just release the guards in there, ok?" I commanded Aro and he nodded in reply. _I really love being in control. _I turned around and saw all the remaining Volturi members staring at me in shock. I searched the room for the one girl, the one girl who hurt my boyfriend. I found Jane standing beside her brother Alec. I locked eyes with her, _now this will be fun._ I walked towards Jane, in total control. "Use your power on yourself and don't stop until I say so," I told her with a smirk. Jane instantly doubled over in pain, clutching her head and screaming in agony. I watched her triumphantly. She's hurt too many people with her power not to know what it feels like. She's hurt Seth, so she's going to be like that for a while. _Seth!_ I needed to phone him, tell him I'm…well alive-ish.

I locked eyes with Alec, "get me a phone, now!" I demanded and within seconds I had a mobile phone in my hand. I quickly dialled Seth's mobile number. Hearing the slow ringing was painful. _Come on just connect you little piece of sh-_

"Hello?" Seth's amazing, yet puzzled voice came from the other end. I sighed in relief.

"Seth! It's me!" I almost screamed to him. I felt like an excited teenage girl, well excited teenage vampire.

"Lisa! Where are you? Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Who's that screaming in the background?" Seth bombarded me with questions.

"I'm in Volterra. Ok now, I guess. Em yeah, but I'm ok now kinda. And that's Jane, I told her to use her power on herself until I tell her to stop and I don't really plan to any time soon. Where are you?" I answered Seth honestly. I didn't want him to worry too much but if he knew Bryan was here he'd kill him on the spot and I need him alive.

"Me, the Cullen's and the pack are in an airport in Florence. Our plane just landed and we figured you'd be in Italy so I got the pack together and we all got the first flight over," explained Seth. "Do you have like everything under control, how?" Seth asked, I heard Emmet in the back ground start to complain about the fact that'd he's missed the fight.

"Yeah, I have everything under control, there was no fight just me telling everyone what to do really," I laughed in disbelief at how easy this had actually been. I was only now suddenly aware that there were more than just four other vampires in the room. I turned around and saw every other vampire that I hadn't compelled pressed against a wall; scared at who I was going to hurt next. "Trust me I'm good," I told Seth. I heard everyone sigh in relief in the background.

"Thank God! Well we'll be there in like half an hour, so don't hurt yourself ok?" Seth replied. I smiled at his concern for me.

"I'll be good for a while. I need to tell you something important when you all get here, so please come quickly," I told him.

"Ok we're on our way. I love you," he told me. _I missed him so much!_

"I love you too," I smiled and hung up. I placed the mobile phone in my pocket; it was a smart phone after all. I turned and faced all the scared vampires in the room. Jane was still screaming, but she still wasn't finished. I locked eyes with a couple of guards the familiar sense of power washed over me. "Clean all this up, now," I told the two guards, indicating to the mess of bodies lying on the floor. "And do it respectfully," I scolded them. The least they could do was show some respect for the dead, not throw the around.

The half an hour passed quickly enough, there were vampires all over the building but they had all assembled in the main hall, most were cleaning it up some were in pain…but those deserved it. I smelt Seth before I could see or hear him. I ran out of the hall, to the front of the building, out the door and into Seth's welcoming embrace. The force of my hug almost knocked him over but he kept steady. Hugging him after being away from him for what felt like forever, was the most amazing feeling in the entire world. His strong arms wrapped securely around my waist and back. My arms were around his neck, both of us refusing to let go. I sensed the Cullen's and the pack head inside the building, giving Seth and me some privacy on the steps outside the building.

"I missed you so much," I confessed into his shoulder and his arms tightened around me.

"I'm never letting you go, never again," Seth told me and I believed him, I never want him to let me go.

**And there you go, end of another chapter! What's the cure may you ask? Read on and find out! xD Sorry if there's any mistakes because I am writing this at 2:00 AM Irish time….and to my awesome Irish reviewer "You rock because you're Irish!" xD R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, I love you all! C= All your reviews mean the world to me and I really want to know what you all think of my story line! Sorry for not updating…I made this chapter extra-long so I hope I'm forgiven **

**Stephanie owns the Cullen's **

**The song they sing is 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. Listen to it! :D**

**I actually own the name of the band, so please don't take it…:l**

**Thanks **

Chapter 9

**Lisa's POV**

Being in Seth's arms was so comforting, so amazing I never wanted to leave. But I knew I had to. I reluctantly pulled away from Seth's embrace and just looked into his eyes. He caressed my check as I took in every one of his features. His perfect lips an amazing shade matching his skin tone. His eyes were a deep shade of brown but not black, more of a chocolate brown colour. They were the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. His eyes were full of so much love, so much passion. Yet there was so much hate for the Volturi, the desperate need for revenge. He seemed so angry at what they had done to me. He despised Bryan for what he had done to me in the past. What he had turned me into.

I smiled at him, and both he and eyes smiled back at me. I realised only now, that without Seth in my life, my life wouldn't be worth living. He is what keeps my sane, what keeps my alive, what keeps me happy.

"I'm ok, I promise," I whispered lowly. I nodded my head slightly. I caressed the side of my face. "I promise," I reassured him. There was a cry from inside the building. I knew instantly that it was the cry of Bryan. _Shit!_ I ran from Seth and into the building. I instantly stood in a defensive position in front of Bryan. The Cullen's and Jacob and Embry were now facing me still snarling at Bryan who's right arm was in Rosalie's hand. Seth came in standing behind them.

"STOP!" I screamed at the Cullen's, they seemed taken back slightly by my reaction. "I need him alive," I told them cautiously. I saw Jacob and Embry in an attacking position, ready to phase if they needed to.

"Why?" asked Emmet, bewildered slightly. He looked a little disappointed that he didn't get to rip apart- I don't blame him though. Jacob and Embry stood up straight and Seth stood beside them.

"I just do, ok?" I told them cautiously. Edward looked at me in pity.

"It will never work Lisa," he told me, he seemed really sympathetic but I didn't care.

"It will! It has to!" I screamed in reply. Everyone was looking at us in confusion. "trust me," I told him. Edward nodded and left my decision alone. He gave the others a look that told them, he'd tell them later.

"Hey, Blondie, can I have my arm back?" Bryan asked in a cocky tone. Everyone turned and glared at him in hatred. I signalled to Aro who was still holding him to smack him hard. There was a low grunt from Bryan as he doubled over from the blow. A sudden amazing thought hit me.

"Hey Aro, use your power and then tell us every thought Bryan has ever had about a witch called Katarina from Romania," I demanded. Aro simply nodded and placed his two hands on either side of Bryans face, and closed his eyes. There was a pause that was only filled by Jane's screaming. I looked over to Alec to take Jane down stairs to the cellar. He did as I wanted.

"Dude, your girlfriend is kinda scary," I heard Embry mutter to Seth. Aro slowly opened his eyes and released Bryan's face from his grasp. I stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Her name is Katarina Lupei. She is old, very old. She is a former lover of Bryan Cassidy's. She is in the form of a young, slender, stunningly beautiful woman. She has no family left, only allies. She first met him in the year 1700, surviving the infamous witch-hunts that took place in Europe at that time. She lives in Bucharest, Romania, in the east of the city in a small cottage located in forested area. She has had a string of lovers, Bryan being one of many. She has many allies but Bryan is her only true friend. That's why she trusts him and anyone who's sent by him. You see she is being hunted by many enemies that she has earned over her lifetime. She's strong though, nothing is a threat to her, but her allies are easy targets. So what's a person with no allies?" explained Aro who still had a firm hold of Bryan. Bryan had his head bent over in shame. I looked over to Edward, he only nodded in response. He knew who we were looking for. He knew exactly where to find her.

I turned to Aro and nodded. Aro, Felix and another member of the Volturi guard got in position to rip Bryan apart. Bryan lifted his head and looked into my eyes, his eyes were so full of self-hatred it made me question if I should kill him, but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry," were the last words whispered from Bryan Cassidy's mouth as he was ripped apart and burned by my command.

I sat back on the plane, relieved to be finally leaving the Italy and returning to the States. I sighed slightly. After destroying Bryan, I had to leave. I had no business in Volterra anymore. Before I left I made every member of the Volturi both me and Bryan. I didn't want them cropping back up again. I told them that they were to ignore anything that associated me with the Cullen's. I don't want the Cullen's fighting my battles.

Edward told me that we'd go back to Forks for a while, and then probably Edward, Carlisle, Seth and I would go to Romania in search of Katarina Lupei. Edward told me what she looked like as he had seen her in Aro's mind through Bryan's. She was stunningly beautiful, with long black curly hair. She was pale skinned with light, sparkling eyes. She being a witch, made her crafty and sly. She is a valuable ally but a threatening enemy. We need to get her on our side, she has to trust us, trust me.

I placed my head on Seth's shoulder; we were sitting in first class, along with all the other Cullen's Embry and Jacob. Embry and Jacob were sitting behind Seth and I. The Cullen's were farther up the plane, so it was just the four of us. It was turning into a long flight.

"Oh, Lisa, I love you so much," Embry impersonated Seth, in a cheesy voice which was nothing like Seth's real voice. Jacob started to snicker.

"It's more like 'Lisa, never leave me!'" declared Jacob and the pair burst into fits of laughter. Both Seth and I looked at each other in disbelief at their immaturity. As an air-hostess walked by with a tray, I took two glasses of ice water from her tray. I handed one the Seth and I turned on my chair and sat up on my knees, so I could see the pair trying to hold their laughter. Seth was in the same position as me. I smirked at Embry who was looking at me innocently; I poured the glass of freezing water on him without hesitation. Seth mimicked my actions and poured the freezing water onto Jacob. Both the werewolves yelped in shock as the water came in contact with their skin. Both Seth and I laughed and high-fived each other. There was fits of laughter coming from the front of the plane, obviously coming from the Cullen's.

I sat back down in my seat and one look at Seth made me start to laugh again. He laughed with me. It really did feel good to back with him. The intercom made a 'ding' noise, indicating attention.

"Cabin-crew prepare for landing," announced the captain. _Yes, almost home!_ I couldn't help myself but smile. I was so excited to get back, seeing stone walls for the last couple of days really do get boring.

Once the plane landed, as we had no bags, we all got cabs back the Cullen's house. I shared a cab with Seth, which was nice to be alone with him for once. He didn't leave my side for the rest of the day and I never wanted him to leave either. Edward disappeared within an hour of being back, probably to see Bella. I spent the day with Seth, just him and me. We spent most of the day talking and mostly catching up with one another. Unfortunately Seth had to leave at about two in the morning because he had to patrol. At around that time, Edward came back.

"So Edward-o how is Miss Isabella Swan?" I asked him formally, sitting up on the counter in the kitchen. My legs were swinging slightly over the edge. Edward was leaning against the counter across from me, trying not to smile.

"Bella is good; I missed her for the last couple of days. Going to school today?" he asked casually. I nodded slightly. I kind of had to go back. I needed to get back to –well normal I suppose you could call it. "Carlisle said that we'd go to Romania during the Christmas holidays, they're only two weeks away," he explained cautiously, waiting for my reaction.

"Yeah, that makes sense I suppose. She won't go anywhere in two weeks," I smiled, I wanted nothing more than to be mortal again, being immortal was amazing but not for me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Seth, but not as a vampire.

Edward seemed relieved at my reaction. He smiled at me and left the kitchen, leaving me alone to think about what he had told me. _It made sense not to go looking for Katarina now._ I went upstairs and got into my Green Day t-shirt. Of course I was wearing my white converse, with my skinny jeans.

"Lisa, are you coming to school?" Alice called from downstairs. _Yay, school._

"Yeah," I called back and headed downstairs, with my bag full of actually completed homework.

On arriving at school, nothing had changed over the weekend. Same boring building with the same worn paint-work, in the same boring town, schools really don't get much better than this. The two days of freedom really does fly when you're kidnapped by the Volturi, they sure do know how to keep a girl occupied. I stepped out of Edwards Volvo and slung my bag onto my shoulder.

"Ugh, tell me again why I have to come here?" I asked Edward, who was walking beside me as we walked inside the school. I could see the smirk forming on his lips.

"What are you trying to say, that you hate school?" he asked sarcastically and I nudged him hard in the ribs. We spilt up and went to our lockers. I reached my locker and managed to get it open first time.

"Whoa, you're getting better," a familiar voice said behind me as I got my books out. It was John. I turned to face him and smiled at his amused tone.

"I've been taught well," I explained with a laugh and shut my locker then headed to class with him.

"So what have you been up to over the weekend?" he asked casually as we walked through the halls with ease. Many students, junior or senior, parted out of our ways. Many of them were either gazing at me and felt it right to let me by first, whereas some just respected John as he was captain of the Junior football team, which is kinda rare for a first year, and the fact that with his dark hair which he grew longer and has a more punk-rock appearance than a footballer he doesn't seem like the type. But I have learned recently that looks can be deceiving.

"Nothing really, just hanging around, listening to music, that sorta thing," I decided on casually. _If only he knew half of it._ John nodded in agreement.

"So there's this open-mike thing at the bar in town, it's like specially for teenagers and me and my band are playing at it, would you be interested in coming to watch. It won't be on late, probably end at like 11, it'd be awesome if you could come though," John rambled on, but the more and more he ranted nervously, the more and more I was warming up to the idea. Emmet passed by me in the hall-way and winked at me.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. As long as I don't have to wear a top saying 'groupie' on it," I laughed and John laughed with me. I wasn't sure if it was at my joke or if it was a laugh of relief that I didn't turn him down. Either way he laughed and I was going.

"Don't worry; you're good on the t-shirt situation. Do you want a lift because my older brother is dropping me off at like 7?" he asked. I hesitated slightly, wondering if it was such a good idea for a guy to be picking my up for a night.

"How about I meet you there, assuming it's the bar on Main Street as there are no other bars in Forks?" I suggested. John nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he smiled at me and I was actually looking forward to tonight.

John and I sat in our seats and pretended to listen to the teacher, but both of us were daydreaming, and thinking about tonight. But I had a sinking feeling that John was going to take this a bit more seriously than I was. John and I hadn't spoken much, but the times we had were good conversations. He is probably the closest thing I have to a 'human' best friend, so I'm glad to have him. Life would suck without your friends.

School flew by and the next thing I knew I was standing in front of the mirror in my room, fixing my hair. I had decided on my black skinny jeans, black and white vans and my black t-shirt that said "_I think you're mistaking me for someone who gives a shit,"_ on it, over a green long sleeved top. I had my hair down and Alice had managed to die it black for me. _You can try all you want to change me, but once an emo always an emo._ **(So wish my mum would understand that…:L) **Edward said that he'd walk/run with me to the bar as he wanted to stop by his 'Lady-friends' house on his way home. This also meant I'd be walking home by myself. _Whatever._

Edward and I got to the bar in no time, literally. We waited in the trees for a moment for the traffic to break then we emerged from the forest.

"Are you sure you want to be in a place like this?" asked Edward warily. There was live alternative music playing from inside the bar and motorbikes parked outside. _Why wouldn't I want to be in a place like this?_

"Since when did you turn all 'daddy'?" I asked with an amused tone. Edward turned to glare at me lightly.

"Just be careful," he warned me. I took his warning seriously though. I simply nodded before crossing the road in heading into the bar. The open-mike starts at 9, and it was now ten minutes to nine. I wandered inside, looking for a familiar face, when I heard my name being called out.

"Lisa!" It was John. He made his way over to me and for some random reason, gave me a hug.

"Hey," I laughed at his enthusiasm, returning his hug. Seth would have totally freaked, but he's not here so what the heck?

"I'm loving the t-shirt," he laughed as he admired it. He held my at arm's length to get a proper look at it.

"Thanks, and I love yours!" I declared, admiring his t-shirt that said _"Hip young guitar singer for sale,"_ _It's an awesome t-shirt. _

"Well, you know, it makes sense." He told me with a smile. The act on stage finished and another band began to make their way on stage. But there was only a drummer, a bassist but no guitarist and singer. John and I were so caught up in each other that we hadn't noticed.

The guy on bass, who I noticed to be a guy in our year called Toby, went up to the mike. "Yo, John! Quit chatting up Lisa and get your ass on stage!" Toby called out over the microphone, then shared a laugh with the drummer, who I also recognised to be Mickey from my Art class. His name isn't actually Mickey, its Michael but apparently he's been Mickey since Kindergarten. John turned scarlet when he heard the announcement.

"I think that's you call," I laughed. He nodded and bit his lip. "Wish me luck?" he asked.

"Good luck, now do what you bassist says and get your ass on stage!" I laughed as he scrambled away from me and headed towards the stage. Someone held out his electric blue guitar as he ran up the three steps to the stage. He didn't even touch the steps, he practically jumped up them. He pulled the strap of his electric guitar over his shoulder.

"Hey guys, we're Toxic Fantasy," John introduced them to the crowd as I made my way to the front of the crowd to get a better look at them.

The entire crowd went silent as the lights on everything but the stage dimmed. Toby started playing the chords of a song that I knew only too well. He was soon joined by Mickey setting the beat on his drums. Then John did something that I never knew he could, he started to sing. His voice was amazing on top of his insane guitar playing. John knew this was my favourite song, he knew because I was always singing it and now he's playing it. _This guy is officially awesome!_ The whole crowd joined in with the chorus, I included. It was amazing. John looked right at me and winked while he was playing, if my heart could beat-it would be racing.

When John went into a guitar solo he was running all over the stage-slamming chords in people's faces. He's a born performer-there is no doubting it. Unfortunately the song ended and the crowd erupted into cheering. I was probably one of the loudest but I didn't care because they were amazing.

"Thanks guys," John said-half breathless into the microphone. He smiled at me and indicated with a tilt of his head for me to come back stage to see him. The bar wasn't huge so backstage was just various equipment rooms. I went over to the same steps John took and met John there. He held out his hand for me to take, and I took it. He led me backstage and off to the side. We were out of sight of the audience and any other performers. I reached up and gave him a huge hug. His guitar was swung around onto his back so it wasn't in the way. I slowly pulled back.

"You were ama-" I started to say but was cut off by his warm lips leaning down and connecting with mine. His warm soft lips fitted well with mine, he turned his head deepening the kiss. The thought of John kissing me horrified me, disgusted me. But the longer the kiss lasted the faster I realised that I was actually _returning_ his kiss. _I'm kissing John Learman and I have a boyfriend. I HAVE A FREAKING BOYFRIEND! _

Listening to my conscience had never worked out for me in the past, _why should now be any different?_ John broke away-gasping for air but also looking at me for my reaction. For some reason I wasn't angry, I wanted more. His eyes were searching mine, for some sort of sign of how I was going to react. I knew my expression was unreadable.

"Lisa-" he began to say, but I cut him off.

"No," I startled myself by telling him to stop talking, and reached up then kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around him neck while his hands found my waist, bringing me closer to him. I deepened the kiss-longing more of him. The kiss felt incomplete; at first I was clueless as to why. Then it hit me, John isn't Seth. Yet, John and I had so much in common, we shared _everything_ in common. But Seth is my other-half, my soul-mate, my forever. But here I was, kissing John as if I had never kissed a boy in my life. The thought of stopping the kiss for Seth was completely erased from my mind. I never wanted this moment to end, it felt amazing. John broke the kiss, looking longingly into my eyes. He caressed my check and sighed happily. Only now that we're so close did I realise how he is so tall and I am actually tiny. _So it's not just the Cullen's that are tall. I'm freaking smaller than Alice!_

"I have waited too long to do that, Lisa. From the moment I saw you in the hallway I fell in love with you," he told my honestly. I was immediately touched by his honesty, but I had nothing as loving to tell him in return. I placed my hand up to where his was on my check, securing it in place. I looked into his eyes, his eyes were so full of love and adoration, they were so human. In his sparkling blue eyes I could see my reflection.

"Since seeing you perform on stage tonight-you're a different person up there. You look so comfortable and free, free to do whatever you want up there and everyone will love it and love _you_. You're amazing," Everything I told him was true. _He really is amazing._

"Does that include you then?" he asked with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile at his humour. _But do I really love him? Was this love or lust?_ When I'm with Seth, everything is so careful, so easy and safe. But when I'm with John, everything is more intense, dangerous and fun. Should I play it safe? Have I ever?

**And that's it…nobody kill me! –hides- but feel free to answer the question C= if you go onto my blog you will see the pictures of how I picture Lisa and John. I'll be uploading pictures of Katarina, Toby and Mickey because I wouldn't mention them if they weren't important.**

**So can you all please check out my blog .com/ If you also want up-to-date news on when I update reasons when I can't and pictures **

**R&R thanks **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou to that AWESOME anonymous review explaining the school system in America to me! I couldn't find it anywhere! C= **

**I think I'll be nice get another chapter up before the end of the weekend because I missed a week…sorry I change POV a couple of times :L**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

John stood there, looking into my eyes, waiting for my reply. John loves me, Seth loves me. But who do I really love? I had no answer for John's question and he noticed my hesitation, so immediately dismissed the subject. We were interrupted by a ringing noise coming from my phone. I pulled away from John and fished in my back pocket for my smart-phone. 'Incoming call from Seth' it said on the screen. _Great, just what I need._ I looked up to John, his expression falling slightly.

"I… eh, better pack up," he told me quietly and walked into a room to our left. I quickly made my way to the stage door and found myself in the ally at the back of the bar. I took a deep unnecessary breath and answered my phone.

"Hey," I said cheerily, I was obviously put on but hopefully Seth wouldn't catch on to that.

"Hey Lisa, are you at home? Because I'm finished patrol and I was going to come over," he told me happily but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice, he obviously caught onto my fake tone. I checked the time it was only ten o'clock. Seth could always wait an hour.

"Em, well if you come over in like an hour I'll be at home," I suggested, I needed to talk to John, badly.

"Sure, that sounds cool," he seemed satisfied with that arrangement, "where are you though?" he asked casually. _Should I really tell him?_

"Just out with some friends," it was the truth, just not all of it. "I better go so I'll see you in later then," I told Seth. I could hear him sigh over the phone.

"Yeah, ok. See you later then. Love you," he mumbled over the line.

"Love you too," I said quietly and hung up. I leaned against the wall of the ally and sighed loudly in frustration. I looked up the towering walls and saw what appeared to be a million stars. They were breath-taking. The sky here is so clear that every star sparkles in its own dazzling light.

"You know, after my mom died, my dad brought me outside and told me to look into the stars," I heard a voice say behind me, it was John. He came up beside me and looked up at the stars with me. "He told me that when someone dies, they turn into a star and look over you in the night. Even during the day, when you can't see them, they can see you." He continued. "I guess it gave me closure, she died in a car accident when I was seven,"

"I never knew my dad, my real one I mean. I'm sorry," I told him sincerely. He only shrugged in response. "What's your dad like?" I asked him casually, he seemed to stiffen at the topic.

"I guess, he's just my dad," he told me, obviously not wanting to give away any more information; I decided not to push him for more.

I lay on the couch with a pillow in my face, I heard Alice come in and sit down where my legs were once she lifted them up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked lightly, while flicking through the channels on the television.

"I hate my life," I grumbled in a frustrated tone. I heard Alice giggle at my tone.

"You know it's just you and me here, the others are out hunting. So if you want to talk about it," she trailed off. _Should I really talk about it?_

"What happens when Edward hears your thoughts?" I asked flatly.

"Sweetie, we've all had to put up with him and his mind-reading business for so long, we all know how to keep our thoughts separate from what we're actually thinking," she told me and I could almost hear the smirk on her face. So I sat up and ran through the nights events with John. For a girl who loves to talk, she really is a great listener. She didn't once question my actions or make judgements, she simply nodded and took into account that John made the first move, I just let him.

"So, what do I do?" I asked defeated. Her eyes were darting back and forth, and she was starting to get nervous. "Did you see something about me?" I questioned her. She looked as if she was going to wet herself in worry, but we all know that that can't actually happen. "Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, yeah I did early on this evening, while you were out," she whispered. She looked really nervous.

"What did you see?" I asked, starting to worry about where this was leading. Again she hesitated. "_Alice!_" I demanded.

"I saw you kissing a guy, a guy who isn't Seth. I then saw Seth…" she yelled the first part in frustration, then trail of for the last part. _What happens to Seth?_

"You saw Seth what?" I demanded.

"Killing himself," she whispered. My world suddenly fell from around me, would what I have done _really_ hurt Seth so much that'd he's want to end his own life? I felt like killing _myself_ now for what I have done. "I told Carlisle about my vision and he has a theory for your actions to John. He said that maybe because of your disturbed early childhood, the way you grew up with little love in your life. This could affect the imprint, maybe the imprint is dimmed because you're a vampire. That you don't share the same kind of love that Seth has for you. For him, without you he is nothing. He can't live without you Lisa. Now be honest, could you live without him?" Alice chocked out the last question. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Is me being a vampire affecting the imprint? Does that bother me?

Alice left me in silence for a couple of minutes. "Want to go hunting?" she offered, I really needed to go. I nodded without saying anything and followed her out the house and into the forest to think about how much of an asshole I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Seth ran to the Cullen's house in his wolf form. Lisa had been distant from him since they all came back from Volterra and he really needed to see her. Before the house came into view he quickly shifted into his human form and pulled his shorts up. As the house came into view he started to smell five vampire scents in the house, but none were Lisa. He hesitated at the edge of the forest. Since Lisa wasn't home, being at the house was pointless. He sighed and turned around to go back to La Push. He was stopped by the sound of a voice calling out from the house.

"Seth!" called out Carlisle. Seth had never really had a conversation with him before. Carlisle was walking out of the house towards him. Seth knew he was no threat to him but you can't blame a wolf for being cautious.

"Sorry, Car-I mean Dr Cullen I came over to see Lisa, but she isn't here so I'll just go," he muttered and began to turn around.

"Has it ever happened before?" Carlisle asked warily. Seth immediately knew he meant had a wolf ever imprinted on a vampire before.

"No," he muttered, remembering all the old Quileute tribe legends, and how none ever mentioned a wolf imprinting on a vampire, or even befriending a vampire. All except the legend about the treaty, but you couldn't really call it befriending the vampires.

"I have a theory about your relationship with Lisa," Carlisle explained.

Seth stood still and nodded at Carlisle, indicating him to go on. "Well as a result of the lack of any type of love in Lisa's childhood, we believe it could have affected her ability to love at all. Never mind loving as a vampire. It is possible that if Lisa was human, that it'd be easier for her to learn, as such, to love. Imprinting on you has really hit her hard in the face, she has so many thoughts and feeling running through her mind she can hardly tell left from right. Edward is relieved that he can't hear her thoughts.

I suppose what I'm trying to explain to you is that, sometimes if a human is turned into a vampire not only does the human inside them die, occasionally their emotions die too. We think that maybe Lisa is incapable of finding 'true love' since she is immortal. The love she has for you isn't even one tenth of how you feel about her. For her to gain the kind of love you have for her would take a lifetime, she has to be able to master the art of immortality herself before sharing it with someone.

Since we now know that there is possibly a cure for vampirism, _if _Lisa is one day human again only then will she be absolutely fully in love with you. But until that day, my family and I would ask if you could possibly give Lisa a bit of time to learn, to grow. She's only fourteen Seth, she is one of the most mature fourteen year olds I have ever met, but also one of the most troubled. She has little control over feelings she has as most just come as impulse, a natural reaction so to speak.

You must know that she does care for you greatly, she just doesn't know yet." Seth stood in shock at Carlisle's theory on Lisa and his relationship. Seth knew Lisa loves him, but does that mean he's not the only one she loves? After mulling over his options, Seth nodded.

"I completely understand, good timing too my mom's going to Arizona for a week, to visit friends. I guess I'll just go with her," Seth thought aloud, looking up and seeing the sympathetic smile from Carlisle.

Seth thanked the vampire and turned to leave, he took off running before shifting into his wolf form, he didn't care about his shorts. He was so angry, angry about his relationship with Lisa, angry that this had happened to her, angry that he couldn't be with her.

**Lisa's POV**

* * *

><p>After returning home from hunting with Alice it was almost time to leave for school. <em>I can't believe it's only Tuesday…<em> I made my way and put on my usual ironic t-shirt on top of a blue sleeved top, with my black skinnies and my vans. I grabbed my school bag. I was getting good at doing my homework, and ran down the stairs. Edward had left to go and pick up his 'Lady-Friend' so I had to ride with Rosalie, which to be honest, kinda sucked.

When we got to school Rosalie parked in a space next to Edwards Volvo. Edward and Bella were standing beside the car, talking before they had to go to class. I got out of Rosalie's car, slammed the door and glared at Edward.

"Here we go again," I heard him mutter to Bella, he then turned to face me properly.

"Thanks for the ride," I said sarcastically to him, he knew how much I hated going to school with Rosalie. I hated all the attention her car gets.

"Well next time you can walk," Rosalie muttered and walked into the building with Emmet.

"Gladly," I grumbled once she was out of hearing-range. Both Edward and Bella smiled at each other as if they had some sort of inside joke. I stared at them in total disbelief. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Sorry, tomorrow you can come with me," Edward declared seriously.

"Yeah," I stated and walked into the building. I opened my locker and fished in it for the books I needed for my classes.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned around and smiled at John, to see him smiling at me also.

"Hey stranger," I greeted him, and began to walk with him to History. "How are you after last night?" I asked him casually.

"Well there was this one moment, with an amazing girl backstage. I think she called herself my 'groupie'?" he smirked as I nudged him playfully in the ribs. I nudged him as light as I believe possible, but he didn't even budge so I'm guessing it was light enough.

We walked into the classroom and sat down in our usual seats, only this time Mickey sat in front of me, Toby sat my left and John was where he always was on my right. Both Mickey and Toby turned in their seats and gave us questioning looks.

"Say Toby, where do you think John was last night after himself and Lisa went backstage together?" asked Mickey in a mocking tone. _Oh great_

"Now I don't know, Mickey. But a certain stage manager told me how he stumbled upon a couple making out in one of the far wings," Toby went on formally. Mickey gasped in fake shock.

"What! Scandalous, don't you think John? Lisa, what do you think of the topic?" asked Mickey innocently.

"I think you both better shut it, unless you want John here to blow up," I told them flatly, indicating to John who was the deepest shade of red I had ever seen. I know that if I was human, I would look the same. We were saved by the teacher coming into the classroom and the rest of the class was a blur.

Eventually lunch came. I walked into the cafeteria with John. I saw Edward sitting with Bella and some other people in their year. _What's the harm of sitting with John?_ When John had got his lunch, I just said that I wasn't hungry. We sat down at a table with Toby and Mickey, then were soon joined by others in our year.

The break from class was just as it always is, boring. That was until a familiar scent washed over me. It was Seth. _Why was Seth here? _I turned in my chair and met the Cullen's cautious gazes. I saw Edward nod at Emmet who nodded to Jasper who indicated with a slight movement of his head to go out and see my boyfriend.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I told John. He had his mouth full of food so just nodded, but I could feel his eyes following me out of the cafeteria. I opened the door and my eyes found Seth, leaning against a tree that was planted between the side-walk and the parking lot, at the other end of the campus. I made my way over to him at a fast human speed. He had his usual denim short on, and as per usual, no shirt. His tanned skin seemed to glisten in limited light. He had his hands in his pockets and his head was bowed down.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed, pulling him into a hug even though I knew John, Toby and Mickey were probably watching as there was a clear view from where I was standing with Seth from the cafeteria. But I didn't care about the series of questions I was going to receive when I got back to the table. Seth returned my hug longingly, refusing to let go until he was satisfied, as if he was going to let go of something of great importance to him.

"Where were you last night?" he asked lowly, through gritted teeth after pulling back from our hug.

"I was hunting with Alice…and you were coming over weren't you," I trailed off. _How the hell did I forget that Seth was coming over?_ He still hadn't looked me in the eye.

"I was talking with Carlisle," he told me lightly, as if it was unimportant.

"Carlisle Cullen? Why?" I asked confused. _Why would Seth want to talk to Carlisle?_

"He has a theory about the imprint, he told me that you don't feel the same way about me as I you. Saying that the imprint from your side isn't as strong because of the 'lack of love' in your childhood," Seth told me with a sigh. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew about Carlisle's theory but not the weak imprint bit!

"He said that?" I chocked out. Seth nodded only now meeting my desperate gaze. When my eyes met his, I saw how much pain he was in. It hurt me seeing him like that. I leaned closer to him and cupped his face in my hands.

"Seth, you are the most important thing to me in the world. Without you I wouldn't have lasted this long," I told him sincerely, looking at him directly in the eyes. I reached up and gave him a small, but sweet and loving kiss. I then hugged him for all it's worth and he hugged me back. I pulled back and held him at arm's length.

"I love you Seth Clearwater, don't you _ever_ forget that," I told him in a firm and loving tone, putting extra emphasis on the word 'ever'. He caressed my check and sighed with content.

"I love you Lisa Bennet, always remember that I will be here for you, that you'll never be alone," he told me in a familiar tone to my own. It really was true. I was in love with Seth Clearwater and nothing in the world will ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh I know cheesy chapter ending but anyways, R&amp;R<strong>

**gladyspotter97[dot]blogspot[dot]com**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys I know I'm a total ass-hole for not updating. I've been having some bad personal problems but they're all good now.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

_Its ok, they're not following you,_ I re-assured myself. I slowed my pace to a quick walk. I made my way through the massive trees that were towering above me. The shadows they were casting still made me uneasy even after years of living amongst then, growing up around them. I noticed a familiar plant embedded in the soil and the foot of one of the trees to my right. I made my way over to the plant and bent down. I smiled to myself when I realised the plant was a Wandering Jew; this meant I was close to home.

The easiest way to lose people in the forest is to pretend that you know where you're going. Many years ago I planted different plants at the foot of different trees, to show me where I am going or where I am. This way I never get lost. The other thing about the Wandering Jew plant's that I planted many years ago, they are enchanted. They don't only guide me to my home, but they protect me from unwanted guests. They are very smart, plants.

I followed the not obvious trail of purple plants. It was twilight, so I had to get home before it gets dark or I really would be lost. I quickened my pace to a jog. I started to notice the familiar aroma of my protective enchantments, provided by my magic plants. People often wonder why different plants have different smells, with the right spells, these smells can be a lot more than just a stench in the air.

I saw my home come into view, a small cottage with a thatched roof. A couple of windows, only because natural light makes spells more powerful. I have many plants growing in my small garden. The wooden fence surrounding my grounds was in need of a fresh layer of paint, but that is a job for another day. I opened my gate and walked quickly up my dirt path. I reached my small door and put my hand on the metal latch, I pulled the latch upwards and then to the left, my door then swung open with ease. I stepped inside and was greeted by a soothing purr coming from my cat once I had closed my door.

I felt a small soft body entwine itself around my ankles.

"Hmm, alo Poppy," I murmured to my always faithful black cat. I bent down and picked up her milk dish and placed a pale blue flower inside it. After placing the dish back in its place beside the door, I could hear Poppy lapping up the newly picked milk with delight. I smiled, amused as to how content an animal could be with food.

I fished in my leather satchel for my freshly picked plants. I had handfuls of different plants; I was well stocked up for Christmas. As I was putting my gatherings into different labelled containers a familiar scent found me. _Vampire!_ I immediately showed my awareness of the creatures to the plants; I showed them how I was ok with them being here. There was only one vampire who knew of my whereabouts, knew how to get here, _Bryan!_ It had been so long since I had seen him last, centuries.

If I hadn't been so caught up on the thought of seeing Bryan again, I would have noticed that there are three vampire scents and a wolf scent. But I didn't notice since I was so eager to have a go at him, for the way he left me last time.

"Sincer copil pe care nu invata-" I began to declare as I walked out my front door, but I was stopped in my tracks at the sight of young female vampire, a slightly older male vampire, an older male vampire and a young wolf- no shape shifter. "Cine esti?" I demanded, pulling out my sword that until this point had been inside its sheath. I stood in a defensive position.

"Please, we don't want to hurt you," pleaded the older male vampire. He had an old English accent, which made sense regarding his blond hair and complexion. I lowered my sword but didn't but it away just yet.

"English?" I asked warily, I only know one vampire and he is English.

"American actually," explained the young female. The other vampire scowled at her and she only shrugged.

"Now, what would American Vampires be doing here?" I questioned the vampire I had first spoken too.

"Could we maybe come inside?" he asked me. I looked around and it was getting dark, so I nodded. I turned around and walked briskly into my home while putting my sword back into its sheath. I heard my door close and could sense more people inside.

"Sit down," I muttered to them while I searched my worktop for some red leaves. I picked up one as Poppy started to hiss. "Poppy, fi frumos!" I scowled my irritated cat as I placed the red leaf into the fireplace. As soon as the red leaf came into contact with the wood, it burst into flames, creating a warm fire. I turned and saw Poppy hissing at the shape shifter, she had her back arched. I bent down and picked her up and then sat down in my armchair by the fireplace. I placed her on my knees and looked up at my guests. They were sitting on the couch across from me. I held Poppy firmly beside me, in fear that she would attack the shape shifter.

"Can I assume you take the form of some sort of dog?" I asked the young tanned shape shifter, who was sitting beside the young girl. He seemed cautious to answer, I noticed him look over at the blond haired vampire who nodded. _Interesting._

"Wolf, actually," the shape shifter told me and I nodded. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Where's Bryan?" I asked in a demanding tone, looking at the blonde vampire. I took an unnecessary deep breath and shifted in his seat slightly.

"Look, Katarina, my name is Carlisle Cullen and I-" he began but I cut him off.

"Where is Bryan?" I demanded through gritted teeth. I could feel an uneasy tension in the room. Nobody said anything for a while.

"Bryan is dead," the younger male vampire muttered. I felt my breathing quicken slightly, and a tear slide down my cheek, neither of which were wanted.

"He told us about you, about what a gifted witch you are, how you have a cure-" Carlisle trailed off.

"Typical Bryan, I always knew letting that sly old player into my life would one day come back and bite me," I mumbled. "Who needs the cure?" I asked, regaining the strength back in my voice.

"I do," said the young girl. "My name is Lisa and I knew Bryan too, for quite a while actually," she trailed off rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. I looked up at her, she was so young. _What has Bryan done?_

"How old are you?" I asked hoping she'd realise I meant how long has she been a vampire for.

"Just under three months," she explained, _this girl must have some real good self-control if she is not ripping my head off right now, not that she'd be able to of course._

"Yes, then it could work, you still have enough venom in your system from the vampire who changed you, do you know where you're parents are?" I asked my mind working quickly, remembering all the ingredients I needed if this was to work.

"I need my parents?" she asked in a defeated tone. I looked up curiously.

"Well think of it logically, human you had the blood of both your mother and father, so to get back to the human you both the blood from mother and father is needed," I explained my logic to her. She sighed and looked as if she was going to cry. She put her head in her hands while the shape shifter put a reassuring hand on her back. I looked at Carlisle for an explanation.

"Lisa doesn't know who her father is, and hasn't seen her mother since she kicked her out just over a year ago," Carlisle explained in a sad tone. I had never pitied a vampire before until now. "There has to be another way?" he continued. I wanted there to be another way, but there just isn't.


	12. Chapter 12

**SEMI-IMPORTANT A/N**

**Thanks for all of the favourite-ed story yolks and story alerts. You guys are awesome. I'm just going to skip on a little in this chapter. **

**Tell me what you think of it. **

**Sorry for the late update also, I had competitions all last week and a couple this week….I know a rocker who likes classical music as well as rock…who'd a thought?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, I own Lisa though…so NO stealing her-or any of my characters, I was reading a fanfic this week on Maximum Ride (I have one called The Officials-check it out) AND they had a character with the same name as one of mine, and was just like him…..so like you know not cool. **

**Also, the song is 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift from the Hunger Games movie. Review if your excited!**

Chapter 12

**Lisa's POV**

I sat down in art, and placed my head in my hands. I let out a frustrated sigh as I sensed someone else sit down beside me. I could smell Mickey before I could see him.

"Rough day?" he asked casually, taking his sketch pad out of his bag. I looked up at him and took in his green eyes and jet-black hair. He was average in height but well-built, still making me feel tiny. He was wearing a "Metallica" shirt, black vans and jeans. Basically what I was wearing except for the shirt, "Iron Maiden" all the way.

"More like rough life," I muttered loud enough for him to hear me, while taking my pad out of my bag. He wouldn't really know what I'm talking about, he's smart but not _that_ smart. The teacher was babbling on about stuff I really wasn't interested in, something about the different origins of the colour blue.

"Can't be that bad now," Mickey told me lightly, giving me a light nudge in the side. I took the nudge lightly and gave him a look of disbelief. "OK, maybe in your case it can be," he laughed and I laughed with him, if only he knew half of it. It's the first time I had actually laughed in days. I mean really laughed, not just at Emmets pathetic excuse of what he calls humour, in an attempt to make me feel better.

"John isn't pissed with you by the way, he understands," Mickey told me sincerely. This did make me feel slightly better. I never wanted to hurt either Seth or John. I couldn't help myself but smile slightly.

"Thanks," I told Mickey looking up at him. This is probably the first time I had actually ever spoken to him directly, just the two of us. He shrugged casually.

"No problems, just no making out with him for a while, you're putting him off when it comes to singing and playing the guitar simultaneously," Mickey smirked then laughed softly. "We're gonna need a new lead singer," he continued, doodling in his note pad.

"He's an amazing singer," I defended John, which was true.

"But a better guitarist," Mickey added, which was also true. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to dismiss the topic as I didn't really like where it was going.

"Hey you wouldn't be interested in-"he began slowly.

"No," I interrupted him. "No way, no no noooo!" I declared trying to make myself clear. I placed my hands on the desk, signalling the end of the conversation just as the bell rang. I got up quickly and shoved my note pad into my bag. I walked quickly out of the art room and made my way to History.

I thought I had lost Mickey, but then realised that we have history together. I got to the room first and took my usual seat, beside the window in the back left corner. I got out my history textbook and pretended to be studying it. I heard someone sit in front of me, to my right and someone in front of the person to my right. The person in front of me picked up my text book.

"You must be really skilled to be able to read a book upside down, Lisa," Mickey told me. I looked to my right and saw John, wearing a cheeky smirk and Toby looking just as devious. I crossed my arms in front of me and buried my head in my arms and sighed loudly. "Just one gig Lisa, it's an open mike anyways, so there will be people there worse than you," Mickey pressed in a pleading tone. I huffed in response to his comment about my singing talents, not that I really had any.

"Please Lisa, we promise we'll let you and John make-out back stage," He pleaded. I scoffed at his attempt. This time I looked up to defend myself.

"That was a once off," I scowled at Toby, careful to avoid looking at John. Toby raised his eyebrows. "No," I rejected, staring to get really annoyed.

"Please Lisa, we really need you," John told me in a calm yet pleading tone. I looked into his eyes, which were a deep brown, but not black, more hazel-like.

"Fine, just one gig, _one,_" I sighed defeated, holding up my index finger to complete my statement. Each of the boy's faces lit up.

"_Yes!_" they hissed simultaneously, pounding each-others fists as the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

I walked out of the school building with a sigh of relief that the day was finally over, now just four more days and then two whole days of freedom. I was already excited for the weekend. I walked with a skip in my step over to where Edward and Bella were standing by Edward's Volvo. He noticed my happy mood and smiled slightly.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" he asked curiously with a slight laugh.

"Just four more days then freedom," I sang as I threw my bag in the boot of his car. Bella laughed slightly at me.

"You need a ride home?" Edward asked knowingly. Talk about stupid question.

"No, I'm just putting my bag in your car so you have the extra weigh to carry home," I told him flatly, getting into the back seat. I saw his smirk as he put his and Bella's bags into the back also. Bella got in to the front passengers seat. I leaned over and rested my elbows on the shoulders of the chairs.

"So, Edward, really?" I asked raising my eyebrows, delusional as to why she would choose Edward as a boyfriend. Bella blushed, a deep red, but then thought of something, probably an attempt to out-smart me. _Like that's going to happen._

"So, Seth?" she asked slyly, looking at me. _Oh she's good._ I sat back in my seat and put my feet out on the free seats.

"Dude, werewolves totally beat vampires," I laughed slightly, plugging my iPod in and turning the headphones up as loud as they could go. Before the outside world's sounds completely went out of range I heard Bella ask "werewolves?" _Woops_. Edward can sort this one out.

We got back to the Cullen's house pretty quickly, Edward was one Hell of a driver. I got out of his Volvo and made my way up the steps of the house. I could smell five vampires inside, I already knew who they were. I opened the front door and dumped my bag on to the floor beside the door.

"Hey, Esme," I called out as I headed upstairs to my room.

"Hello Lisa," I heard Esme call from somewhere in the house. No sooner had she replied did I suddenly hear four other voices call out.

"Hello Lisa!" four vampires called out in unison. Emmett's voice was lower than the other three, whereas Alice's voice was much higher. Rosalie and Jasper simply just blended in the centre. They really loved taking the piss out of my love for Esme and my ignorance to them.

"Meh," was all I muttered as I headed down to my room. I opened the door and took my headphones off of my neck. My phone started to buzz, indicating a text message. It was from John.

_7PM at the Burrow, Saturday_. it read. The Burrow was really just an old hall at the back of the community centre in Forks. It was mostly used for hosting gigs, so I guess that's our next gig_. Sounds_ _good_, I replied quickly. Only John could have persuaded me, with one look, to join their band. I quickly changed my shirt to a Paramore one, Iron Maiden is amazing, but I would listen to Paramore and Darling Parade over them. I threw my shirt in the wash and headed downstairs to find someone to irritate.

I walked into the kitchen because I could smell food being cooked, eggs to be precise. I hopped up onto the counter and swung my legs of the edge. Edward was cooking Bella some dinner, which was kind of weird since Bella hardly ever stays for dinner, not the she eats our kind of dinner. Deer didn't usually appeal to humans.

I noticed Bella eyeing me curiously, as if wanting to ask a question. I shook my head slightly and nodded to Edward, whose back was turned over the hob in the kitchen that we never use, except for occasions like this.

"What are you two silently talking about?" Edward asked finally turning around. Bella looked at me with a worried expression. I couldn't help but laugh at how funny she looked when she was nervous.

"Dude, you probably wanna explain the concept of werewolves to your girlfriend, since she knows about pretty much _everything_ else," I complained, hopping off the counter, leaving Edward standing in shock and Bella more curious than ever.

It was about 9PM when Seth arrived. I greeted him with a warm, longing hug. Being away from your imprint for so long does start to become painful. All the Cullen's, apart from Esme, Carlisle and I had gone hunting. Esme always stayed with me when the others go hunting, she probably doesn't want me to get lonely. That's why I love her so much; she really is the mother I always wanted. Carlisle stayed home also, because Seth arrived. I assumed he stayed to keep Esme company. Seth and I were sitting in my room, listening to Green Day playing lowly in the background. Just enjoying one another's company, I was wrapped around his secure arms. We were sitting in the window seat of my room. The view from our position was breath-taking; there was cluster of rocks, ascending upwards towards a tall cliff-face. A steady-flowing river was running around the rocks, behind the rocks was the forest.

"I always come here, and just sit, watching the world flow by me," I spoke quietly. Seth's arms tightened around me, I welcomed his protective gesture. I laid my head on his chest when a small bird fluttered down to the water edge, perching on a rock and taking a drink from the fresh water stream. I let out a small sigh. I felt Seth kiss my hair.

"Don't worry, you're not missing out on much," he sighed, laying his check on the top of my head. The shuffle on my iPod ended and Seth and I sat in one another's silence for a couple of minutes. It could have been hours and I wouldn't have noticed.

I noticed my guitar sitting beside a bookcase that I rarely use.

"I want to play you something," I whispered, releasing myself from his grasp. Before my mom kicked me out, I managed to teach myself guitar, I had to do something with all the time I spent hiding from my mother and her clients. When she kicked me out, I began busking, only ever salvaged enough for a can of coke, but it was something. I never did drugs that I was proud of. I picked up my guitar and sat crossed legged in front of Seth. He knew I taught myself guitar but I have never actually played for him before.

I began plucking on the strings to my beaten up guitar.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I never looked at anyone while I played; it was a force of habit. Seth was no exception.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh_

_La La_

_La La_

_Oooh, Oooh_

_La La_

_La La_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

_Oooh._

I finished my song with a simple chord; I paused for a moment before looking up. Seth's expression was hard to place in words. It was a mix of pride with more sympathy than anything, there was so many emotions in his eyes. I let my guitar slide off the window seat and welcomed Seth's embrace. I started to cry tearlessly into his shoulder. I was crying for so many reasons. For what I had done in the past, how I had betrayed Seth. For what was happening now, how I'll never be able to feel the warmth of the sun on my face in summer, or the nip of the frost on the tip of my nose in winter. I cried about my future, my future with Seth and how I just wanted so badly for our future together to be a humane one, with a family and a house.

"I love you so much, Lisa," Seth said into my hair, placing a kiss on my temple. This caused me to cling to him tighter. I couldn't reply for fear that it would start my endless sobbing again. So I remained in Seth's arms, for how long I don't care. All I know at this point now is that, I love Seth and nothing could change that.

Seth mumbled something that any human would never be able to make out. But I heard clearly "you are an amazing musician," which made me smile. Hearing those words made me love him even more-if that is possible.

**Ok so complete Seth/Lisa fluff, kind of a cheesy ending but I don't care because I would never change the end of this chapter! I though the song was perfect for their situation **

**Read and Review please, I love getting them **


End file.
